¿Esclavo?, Se dice acompañante
by Valeentine
Summary: Sakura Haruno era su princesa, Sasuke Uchiha su esclavo…. Ella era su dueña, él su objeto personal... Solo ella le ordenaba, él estaba para servir solo a ella… ella viviría su feliz vida, él la acompañaría por el resto de sus días… Y él estaba seguro... Que fácilmente se acostumbraría a esto.
1. Acompañantes acompañante

**Hola a todos!, bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 **ACLARO : este es un fic mas bien tierno y con algo de humor basada en una época actual, claramente hay un romance entre Sakura y Sasuke, pero partirá siendo algo inocente ya que serán pequeños en el inicio de la historia. Habrá un claro OcC especialmente en Sakura ya que odio que siempre sea la sumisa y sometida, ahora verán a una hiperactiva pelirosa que sabe manejar la situación.**

 **Sin mas que decir, ¡mucho gusto lectores!**

* * *

Tres pequeñas de 5 años se encontraban sentadas en un bello jardín platicando de un tema en especial, bueno realmente solo dos lo hacían ya que la otra se encontraba como ausente.

\- ¡Ino Yamanaka, próxima reina de Francia! – decía una pequeña rubia con sus ojos iluminados - ¡no saben cuánto quiero que llegue ese día!

-Ya llegara, Ino-chan – le dijo la niña de ojos perla dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé ¡pero apuesto que ustedes también desean ese día! ¿Tú qué piensas, Sakura? – pregunto dirigiéndose a una desorientada pelirosa.

Sakura Haruno era una pequeña pelirosa de 5 años la cual al llegar su mayoría de edad tomaría el trono de Inglaterra, peroeso realmente a ella le valía bien poco, por ahora estaba perdida en el insignificante recorrido de una…. Mosca.

-Vuela mosquita, vuela – decía la pelirosa en susurros sin prestarle atención a sus amigas.

\- ¡Sakura, que te estoy hablando! – grito la rubia al ver que no era tomada en cuenta.

\- Em... – musito mirando a sus amigas desinteresadamente - ¿de qué hablan?

Esta actitud produjo que una gota de sudor recorriera la nuca de las otras dos pequeñas. Llevan horas hablando sobre lo mismo y ella ni idea tenia.

\- Bueno no importa – Dijo Ino restándole importancia - ¡lo que más me emociona es cumplir 7! ¿Tú qué piensas Hinata?– pregunto mirando emocionada a la tierna niña.

\- La verdad es que no lo había pensada Ino-chan - respondió divertida ya que sabia a lo que su amiga se refería.

\- ¡Pues yo no puedo espera por tener a mi esclavo! - exclamo aleteando con las manos de la emoción - será tan fuerte y rudo que me protegerá de todo.

\- ¡Hey, puerca! – Hablo por primera vez de lo mas desinteresada la pelirosa – para eso eres mujer, ¡un golpe aquí, un golpe allá y veras que no necesitas de ningún hombre que te proteja! – mientras hacía ademan de golpear con sus puños.

\- ¿Qué acaso tu no piensas tener un esclavo Sakura-chan? – dijo Hinata sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga

\- Yo no tendré un esclavo – respondió mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo su ropa– yo tendré un acompañante – finalizó para luego retirarse.

2 años después….

Una pelirosa de 7 años se revolcaba en su cama babeando y soñando de lo lindo.

\- Señorita Sakura-san – dijo una de las sirvientas en voz baja para despertar calmadamente a la niña – Sakura-san- repitió a no tener respuesta.

\- Dos horas más por favor…. – hablo con molestia restregando la cara en la almohada.

\- Pero señorita debe levantarse – suplicaba para no ser reprendida por la misma reina – su madre lo ordena.

\- ¡Al demonio con la vieja! – grito abrazándose fuertemente a la almohada.

\- Señorita lo siento pero no me deja otra opción – dijo lamentándose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dejando pasar a dos hombres altos y fornidos.

\- Ni se les ocurra – amenazo la niña mientras se aferraba fuertemente al colchón - ¡Noo! – exclamaba mientras era tirada por los dos hombres.

Al rato….

\- Se aprovechan de mi nobleza – decía sin ganas la pelirosa mientras era arrastrada de los hombros por ambos hombre quienes la dejaron en el baño.

\- Señorita, la reina dice que se arregle ya que le tiene una sorpresa – dijo la misma sirvienta sonriéndole con dulzura.

\- Si claro sorpresa… vieja canalla – refunfuñaba en voz baja - ¡Shizune, dile a esa borracha que perturbó mis más lindos sueños! – cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño.

– Ay Sakura-san… nunca cambies – dijo con un tic en el rostro y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sakura no era la niña más dulce que digamos, era hiperactiva y llevada a su idea, aun así no era malcriada ni caprichosa, ni siquiera le interesaba el dinero que tenia. Ella y su madre eran iguales, aunque a la mayor legustaba gozarde sus lujos. Tsunade, la reina, era unaborracha divertida que solía pelear insignificantemente con su hija, ambas mujeres eran las más queridas por toda Inglaterra.

Sakura ya estaba lista con uno de sus vestidos ¿hermosos? Bueno no eran nada feos… pero no eran los de una princesa… según ella no estaban en el siglo XV estaba en el siglo XXI y no quería vestirse como una princesita con un príncipe azul, ¡ella era moderna! Por lo que rasgo y modifico cada vestido que se le era comprado.

\- ¡Sakura! – Llamo el rey Dan al ver bajar a su hija – Buenos días querida – dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

\- ¡Hola pá! – saludo pasando por alto a su madre.

\- ¿Y que, a mí no me saludas? – dijo molesta la voluptuosa rubia con una venita hinchada en la frente y los ojos cerrado de frustración.

\- Ah sí, hola… ¡vieja bruja! – exclamándole en plena cara cosa que hiso sacar unas cuantas risitas en la servidumbre quienes se callaron de inmediato al ver la amenazante mirada de Tsunade.

\- ¡Niña escuálida y fea! – contraataco rebajándose a la edad de su hija.

\- ¡Pues fíjate que me pariste tú!

\- ¡Para que veas que te hice sin amor!

\- ¡Más fea eres tú!

\- ¡no, tú!

\- ¡no, tú!

\- ¡tú!

\- ¡Tsunade! – interfiriendo ya frustrado el rey.

\- ¡Ella empezó, Dan! – se defendió.

\- ¡Tsunade tiene 7 años y tú 30!, ¡Compórtate! – exclamo frustrado por la situación.

Ante este reto Tsunade giro su rostro indignada y Sakura le saco la lengua.

\- ¡Tú también, Sakura! – a lo que la chica lo miro con el seño fruncido.

\- ¡Ella fue la que me levanto a las 8 de la mañana! – apuntando acusadoramente a su madre la cual le saco la lengua.

\- Pues tiene sus motivos – concluyo – tú madre y yo te tenemos un regalo.

\- ¡Uy regalo! – Cambiando su semblante a uno radiante - ¡haberlo dicho antes querida madre!

\- Interesada – susurro la mujer– bueno como sea – cambiando su actitud a una pacifica – tráiganlo – ordeno a los sirvientes.

\- ¡¿Qué será, que será?! – decía la niña emocionada haciendo un extraño baile.

\- Oye… este es el mejorcito que encontré, ya sabes en esos lugares no hay mucho de donde elegir- Decía de forma despectiva la reina.

\- ¿Eh? – Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada.

De repente dos sirvientas avanzaron de forma sumisa en la habitación y detrás de ellas iba una pequeño de 7 años que no se distinguía muy bien. La pelirosa trataba de mirar por detrás de las dos mujeres pero no lograba ver nada. Luego de un momento las dos sirvientas hicieron una reverencia y dejaron ver finalmente al pequeño pelinegro esposado quien tenía la mirada baja y de fastidio.

\- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – presentándolo – tiene 7 años, huérfano y…. tu nuevo esclavo personal, Sakura.

Sakura lo quedo mirando largo rato, era un chico muy lindo para los ojos de la pelirosa, pero estaba todo sucio y con ropa de pordiosero, aunque a ella no le producía lastima, sino que diversión ya que para ella se veía gracioso. Se acerco más a él y luego voltio a ver a su madre.

\- Yo no tengo esclavo – hablo sonriendo la pelirosa con alegría – tengo acompañante – mirando amigablemente a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro largo rato de forma fría, era un esclavo, eso lo tenía claro, pero él no recibía órdenes y menos de una niña. Él sería tan frio y arrogante como siempre lo había sido.

\- Sakura no te acerques tanto, mira que ni siquiera lo han despulgado – dijo de forma desagradable su madre.

\- Por favor, madre – Mirando a la rubia de forma irónica – entre nos…, con suerte usas perfume, ¿piensas que eso es ser limpio? – decía dejando en pleno ridículo a Tsunade.

\- ¡Sakura, eso era un secreto! – chillo indignada.

\- ¡Créeme Má! Tu olor no es ningún secreto – poniendo cara de asco.

\- ¡Dan, dile algo!

\- ¡Disfruta tu regalo linda! – dijo el hombre dándole un veloz beso en la mejilla a su hija y llevándose a rastra a su mujer.

Sakura al darse cuenta que solo estaban los sirvientes, ella y su "acompañante", se dispuso a hablar.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – decía en voz baja caminando alrededor del niño hasta llegar nuevamente en frente de este - ¡mucho gusto, soy Sakura! – extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

El chico miró la mano detenidamente. De manera arrogante y con aires de superioridad la rechazó volteando su rostro.

Sakura lo miro inexpresiva para luego apretar su puño, retirar su mano y sonreí tranquilamente.

\- ¿Te duelen? – Pregunto de la nada a lo que Sasuke la miro extrañado – las esposas, idiota – aclaró.

El pelinegro miro sus esposas, las ignoro y se limito a decir nada.

\- Que hablador saliste – dijo sacándole la lengua – quítenle las esposas, arréglenlo y llévenlo a mi habitación cuando terminen – ordenó a la servidumbre.

Sakura le hecho una última mirada a Sasuke, le guiño el ojo y luego se volteo para retirarse.

\- Oye… - hablo fríamente el pelinegro.

Sakura volteó curiosa de lo que él tenía que decir.

\- No me interesa quien eres, jamás sentiré o mostrare algún respeto por ti. Eres una simple niña que nació en cuna de oro.

Sakura camino decidida hacia él. Sasuke esperaba en cualquier momento recibir alguna cachetada o alguna orden de que lo azotaran por parte de la pelirosa, pero en cambio…

\- Y tú eres un simple niño con mala vida que se quiere hacer el rudo – luego sonrió radiante mente cosa que inspiró desconfianza en el pelinegro – créeme que nos llevaremos muy bien – dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Luego ella se fue y él fue guiado por los sirvientes.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **cualquier observación bien intencionada será bien recibida y espero me acompañen a lo largo de este proyecto**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Uchiha tienes suerte

**Hola lectores(as)!**

 **Aquí** **les traigo la continuación de mi humilde historia. Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, son hermosos y me motivan a seguir con esto.**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de sus agrados.**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba jugando videojuegos en su computador, sabía que en cualquier momento traerían a su acompañante, pero eso a ella no le emocionaba, ¿emocionarse por un chico?, eso se lo dejaba a las adolecentes.

De repente tocaron a su puerta, pero esto no detuvo su sesión de juego.

\- ¡Adelante personita que toca mi puerta! – anuncio sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

Al instante entro Shizune por la puerta acompañada por el pequeño pelinegro.

\- Sakura-san aquí tenemos a su…. – la mujer titubeo antes de terminar la oración.

\- Acompañante Shizune, acompañante – aclaro la niña.

\- Si Sakura-san, bueno me retiro – dejando solos a ambos chicos luego de ver que ninguno actuaba.

Al darse cuenta de que tenia parada ahí al chico pauso su juego y volteo, encontrándose ahora con un limpio y más arreglando Sasuke.

\- ¿Rico baño? – pregunto divertida Sakura.

Él solo la miraba seriamente.

\- Em... bueno, siéntate – dijo la chica apuntando cualquier parte de la habitación – sabes, estaba jugando un muy buen juego, ¿te gustaría probarlo?

Nada, el chico no decía nada, esto aburría a Sakura, quien apoyo los codos en su escrito y su mentón sobre sus manos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Haciendo un nuevo intento de plática – ¿estás cansado?

\- ¿Cállate si? – Hablo el chico tomando por sorpresa a Sakura – tengo muy claro que soy un esclavo, no necesito tu compasión.

\- ¿Compasión, eh? – Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al chico – que frio eres Sasuke, una sonrisa adornaría mejor ese lindo rostro – comento sonriendo con dulzura.

Sasuke quedo levemente desconcertado, la chica insistía más de lo que esperaba y eso lo hacía más difícil para él. Él no iba a prestarse para ningún juego de aquella niña mimada.

\- No me importa si no te agrado Sasuke,perodesdeahorapasaremosmuchotiempo juntos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, él le enviaba una mirada rencorosa e intimidante, en cambio a ella le brillaban sus ojos y no despegaba la sonrisa de su cara. Finalmente Sakura se aburrió de estar en aquella posición.

-Ah – suspiro caminando de vuelta a su escritorio – quédate ahí si eso quieres – dijo sentándose a jugar su juego nuevamente.

Sasuke solo se quedo ahí parado mirando a la chica quien le daba la espalda y pensaba en que pasaría su vida entera a lado de ella y esa claramente no era vida para él. Desde pequeño Sasuke solía decirse a sí mismo que él no vivía, él solo sobrevivía el día y nada más, un alma en pena dirigía por los hombres ricos desde que su familia murió.

Luego de un rato, donde ambos siguieron igual, se escucho la campana que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo.

\- ¡Wii, comida! – Dijo Sakura levantando los brazos, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y volteo – ¡vamos Sasuke, mueve esas piernas y sígueme! – ordeno de forma juguetona.

A regañadientes Sasuke obedeció caminando con la mirada enfocada en el suelo. Sakura caminaba radiantemente siendo seguida por el frio chico.

Llegaron al comedor donde se encontraban los reyes, sentados elegantemente, siendo rodeados por un grupo de sirvientes quienes servían la comida.

\- ¿Todo bien, pequeña? – hablo el rey Dan tomando con elegancia una copa de vino en su mano.

\- ¡Súper bien! – respondió sentándose junto a su padre.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie junto a la pared.

\- ¡Ven Sasuke!, Siéntate conmigo – llamo la pelirosa señalando el puesto vacio junto a ella.

\- Sakura, que dices – hablo su madre mirándola con desaprobación – los sirvientes no se deben sentar a la mesa.

\- ¡Es mi acompañante! Y si yo quiero que se siente, se sienta – cruzándose de brazos – ven Sasuke.

Aun con lo dicho Sasuke no se movió, ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que la niña decía.

\- ¡Oye mocoso!, Mi hija te está hablando – reto Tsunade molesta por la falta de respeto del chico.

\- Hmp, no quiero – dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

\- ¡Hey, no me hables así! – Hablo potentemente la voluptuosa rubia poniéndose de pie bruscamente - ¡debes obedecer lo que mi hija te diga para eso estas aquí!

\- Tsunade, cálmate – hablo tranquilamente el rey – joven usted está aquí por sola una cosa y es obedecer a mi hija así que no permitiré esa mala actitud.

\- Dan no es necesario que le hables así, ¡una buena paliza y sabrá cual es su lugar!, ¡Yamato ven aquí y hazte cargo de este mocoso! – Gritó la mujer y a los pocos segundo entro un hombre de cabello marrón al salón.

Sasuke miro a todos lados buscando una salida, se lo había buscado, jugó con fuego y tenia consecuencias, pero por nada del mundo quería volver a esas duras palizas diarias que le solían dar, sin importarles que tuviera 7 años lo trataban como una mugre.

\- Si como no – dijo Sakura de forma desinteresada con la boca llena – deja de lucirte Má.

Tsunade la volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Sakura, ni siquiera a ti te respeta! – dijo la mujer en su defensa.

\- Tenemos la misma edad, ¡a mi importa una mierda respetar a alguien!

\- Es diferente, Sakura – dijo Tsunade volviendo a sentarse – él está aquí para hacer eso especialmente.

\- Solo… - deteniéndose para beber su jugo – déjamelo a mí ¿bien? – Sonriendo con ánimo – déjelo Yamato-san – dirigiéndose al hombre fornido.

\- Como diga Sakura-san – soltando a Sasuke a quien lo tenia del cuello de la camisa.

Yamato era el mano derecha del rey, un hombre muy cercano a la familia real.

\- ¡Shizune! – Llamo la niña a la sirvienta – lleva a Sasuke a comer, ya que estos vejestorios no lo dejaran – sacándoles la lengua.

\- Si señorita – haciendo una reverencia – sígueme – dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y suspiro, lo había salvado, a lo mejor no debía ser tan cruel con ella, quizás la próxima vez no tendría compasión con él.

Shizune guio a Sasuke a una cocina donde se encontraban mas sirvientes los cuales comían apartados de la realeza. Entre todos se encontraban chicos de su misma edad.

\- Chicos, les presento a Sasuke Uchiha – hablo Shizune con una sonrisa.

El primero en levantarse fue un pequeño de 7 años, rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Hola!, me llamo Naruto – saludo hiperactivamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo giro su rostro ignorándolo.

\- Oye…. – llamo mirándolo fijamente - ¡¿me estas ignorando?! – se quejo levantado sus brazos en signo de protesta.

\- Naruto, tan temprano y ya estas gritando… - se quejo un chico de aspecto cansado con la vista perdida en su vaso de leche.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru, trato de ser amable y este idiota me ignora! –dijo el pequeño rubio apuntando acusadoramente a Sasuke.

-No pedí tu amabilidad – dijo Sasuke de forma cortante

\- Vaya, que humor – hablo un chico con cara de perro rodando los ojos con fastidio, su nombre era Kiba.

-¡Ya no peleen! – Dijo la mujer de 24 años – por favor chico traten de llevarse bien. Sasuke quizás Sakura-san en cualquier momento te llame así que come rápido.

Sasuke avanzo ignorando a los chicos que lo miraban y se sentó a la mesa alejado de todos.

\- ¿Qué Sakura-san te llamara? – pregunto curioso el rubio volviendo a sentarse - ¿Cuál es tu puesto aquí?

\- Esclavo – respondió el pelinegro en voz baja comiendo un bocado de su comida.

\- No me digas – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo - ¡¿pero de que clase?!

\- Es el esclavo personal de Sakura-san – respondió la mujer sentándose a la mesa junto a los niños – o acompañante como lo llama ella.

\- Wooo – hablo un pequeño peli plata poniéndose de pie entusiasmado - ¡que suerte!, ¡Ella es tan linda! – dijo soñadoramente. Su nombre era Suigetsu.

-¡Eres un teme suertudo! – dijo molesto el rubio - ¡¿sabes cuánto he querido ese puesto?!

\- Hmp – musito con arrogancia Sasuke.

\- Pero seguramente perderá muy rápido ese cargo – mencionó Shizune captando la mirada de todos incluso del pelinegro – Sasuke eres un chico muy cerrado, deberías obedecer lo que te dicen. Ser el esclavo de Sakura-san es lo mejor que te pudo pasar dentro de lo posible.

\- Shizune tiene razón, teme. Nosotros tenemos que limpiar todo el día este gran castillo – siguió alegando Naruto mientras comía de su plato – en cambio tú tienes la suerte de acompañarla todo el día.

\- Es una chica muy molesta – respondió el azabache algo molesto por los comentarios.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es muy dulce – hablo Kiba sonriendo mientras recordaba a la pelirosa.

\- ¡Ella me ha salvado muchas veces! Esa vieja bruja de la reina siempre me quiere azotar – dijo el pequeño rubio cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño - ¡pero Sakura-san siempre me defiende! – sonriendo hiperactivamente.

En eso Sasuke recordó en milésimas de segundo el momento en que Sakura no permitió que lo golpearan, pero lo ignoro sin darle importancia.

\- A mí me ha salvado miles de veces, cuando los superiores me pillan durmiendo – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo de lado – es la única chica que no se hace problema por nada.

Sasuke escuchaba los comentarios y le costaba aceptar que sonaban bien.

\- Gracias a ella me permitieron quedarme con Akamaru – hablo el chico cara de perro acariciando al cachorro que acababa de llegar – ambos estaríamos muertos si no fuera por ella.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y luego los miró.

-Son unos idiotas si les parece bien ser ordenados toda sus vidas por gente tan repugnante – dijo Sasuke con rencor.

-Si bueno te acostumbras – dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombres – y si dentro de todo lo malo buscas algo bueno, ese vendría siendo tu puesto

-¿Y qué quieren, le bese los pies a una niña tonta? – siguió contraatacando.

-Ni siquiera sabes en qué consiste realmente tu trabajo, Sasuke – interfirió Shizune - Sakura-san no es ninguna niña caprichosa, con suerte te pedirá que la acompañes al jardín o algo así, pero ella prefiere ser dependiente así que no pide grandes cosas, solo haz caso en lo que te diga y nada más

-Hmp, no puedo creer que me trajeran aquí para hacer algo tan estúpido.

-Oye, mira mis manos – dijo Naruto mostrando las palmas de sus manos llenas de heridas y cayos – hay veces que me duelen tanto que quisiera cortármelas – comento riendo con tristeza – No pierdas tu oportunidad, Idiota.

Sasuke no pudo ignorar el cometario del chico, su trabajo claramente debía ser más fácil que el de todos ellos, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría aceptarlo, no en voz alta.

El pelinegro termino de comer y dándose los últimos segundo para pensar se puso de pie.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – preguntó el chico interfiriendo en la conversación que ya habían entablado los demás.

\- Si te refieres a la princesa a esta ahora siempre la observo en el patio – hablo Suigetsu de forma soñadora.

\- Querrás decir que a esta hora la acosas – se burlo Kiba.

\- ¡Claro que no! Esos idiotas de seguridad nunca dejan que me acerque – protesto cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-¿Ya te vas tan apresurado, Sasuke? - Pregunto Shizune sorprendida

Sasuke no dijo nada y avanzo hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Ja! a este teme ya le entro el miedo – se burlaba el rubio en la cara del pelinegro.

\- Dobe, ni siquiera se dé que hablas – mirándolo molesto.

\- Ahora sí que no quieres perder tu puesto – insistió Naruto – bueno de todas formas si lo arruinas avísame que te suplantaré enseguida

\- ¡Ya déjalo Naruto! – Regaño Shizune tirando del cachete al rubio.

Sasuke no escucho nada más y se fue. Iba caminando hasta la salida del gran palacio pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura entrar felizmente por la puerta.

\- ¡Oh, hola Sasuke! – saludo animadamente la pelirosa.

\- Hola – saludo secamente.

\- ¡Uuuh! – apuntándolo sorprendida - ¡hablas! – dijo divertida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero recordó las palabras de Shizune.

\- ¿Desea algo? – preguntó de mala gana.

\- ¿Si deseo algo? – Preguntó extrañada - ¡Ay por favor no actúes así! – comprendiendo que trataba de hacer el pelinegro.

\- Debo servirle en lo que desee – continuo insistiendo.

\- ¿Mi mamá te estuvo molestando? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrado.

\- No

Sasuke se tragaba la molestia de tener que llevar esa actitud pero esa era la actitud que debía tener un esclavo.

\- Ya Sasuke – dijo algo molesta – no importa lo que te hayan dicho, después de todo eres mi acompañante si debes obedecer a alguien es a mí y no es nada necesaria esa actitud – luego sonrió – ven acompáñame – comenzando a caminar.

\- Si – respondió en voz baja – "Puede que ellos tengan razón sobre esta niña" - pensaba mientras seguía a la pelirosa –"pero siempre será algo humillante

Sakura lo guió hasta un gran salón el cual se encontraba repleto de juguetes… de hombre, no había ningún tipo de muñeca o peluches de niña. Habían videojuegos, pelotas, la habitación de ensueños para un niño.

\- ¿Algo macho no crees? – pregunto divertida la niña.

\- ¿De quién son estas cosas? – pregunto el pelinegro admirando el lugar.

\- Mías – dijo comenzando a dominar ágil mente un balón de fútbol elevándolo en el aire– me encantan los videojuegos y los deportes, las muñecas déjaselas a las princesas – atrapando la pelota en sus manos, guiñándole el ojo al chico - ¿quieres jugar un videojuego?

\- No es correcto que yo haga eso – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Ay cómo no! – Dijo divertida – ven, siéntate – golpeando un asiento que estaba junto a ella.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie meditándolo.

\- Sasuke – llamando la atención del pelinegro – es una orden – dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Sasuke la observo con tranquilidad, luego avanzo y se sentó junto a ella.

-"Tienes suerte Uchiha" - pensó de mala gana el chico entre suspiros, aceptando así la situación.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos, esto es todo por ahora.**

 **Aclaro que esta historia sera cronológica por lo que irán creciendo los personajes a lo largo de esta.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Sakura-san, ya no somos niño

**Hola gente!**

 **Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo solo y especialmente para ustedes :)**

 **Adelante!..**

* * *

6 años después….

\- Sakura-san – llamo Sasuke con su típica voz seria entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿mmh? – pregunto la pelirosa adormilada sin despegarse de la almohada.

Sasuke avanzo en la habitación y observo a su princesa, cuánto tiempo ya había pasado…. seis años, en los cuales la chica había cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no irradiaba tanta ternura sino que mas belleza, ambos ya tenían 13 años, pero la chica seguía teniendo esa actitud infantil.

A él también se le notaban esos años, Sasuke se había vuelto un chico muy apuesto, su estado físico era excelente, pero su actitud seguía siendo tan fría e indiferente.

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación incomodando a la pelirosa.

\- Sakura-san ¿necesita algo? – hablo inexpresivo el chico.

\- Si… – se quejo con molestia enterrando su rostro en la almohada - ¡que se haga de noche!

Sasuke camino hasta la ventana y cerro las cortinas de un jalón.

\- Je – sonrió la pelirosa al sentir que la luz se iba – siempre concedes lo que yo quiero – abriendo sus ojos de apoco.

\- Para eso estoy – hablo seriamente.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y sonriendo observo a Sasuke.

\- Sakura-san pronto vendrá su tutor – ignorando la mirada de Sakura.

Sakura reacciono y de un salto salió de la cama.

\- ¡Woo Kakashi viene! – grito emocionada.

El chico la observo ir de aquí para allá con apuro.

Sakura agarro la ropa y se propuso a salir de la habitación para ir al baño, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de golpe con un rubio que trapeaba los pasillos.

\- Oh Sakura-san – mencionó Naruto sonrojándose – buenos días – dijo sonriéndole.

\- ¡Niño déjate de tonterías y trabaja! – regaño de forma molesta a Naruto una robusta mujer que recién iba llegando.

\- ¡Uy tan temprano y con ese humor! – Se quejo Sakura mirando a la mujer - ¡sonría señora, la vida es bella! – dijo molesta, ante eso la cual se retiro rápidamente del lugar avergonzada. Luego Sakura miro al rubio - ¡Naruto! Buenos días – sonriéndole con alegría, luego siguió su trayecto al baño.

Naruto se quedo embobado viendo a Sakura pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke quien lo miraba seriamente.

\- Trabaja si no quieres más retos dobe – hablo Sasuke con indiferencia.

\- Je, créeme teme, un día te quitare ese puesto.

\- Hmp, tu jamás podrías suplantarme – respondió con arrogancia.

\- Ahh – suspiro soñadoramente el rubio– yo acompañaría a Sakura-san hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario – apoyándose en el palo del trapero.

\- Por ahora solo la acompañaras de lejos – dio unos pasos por donde se había ido Sakura y luego volteo – de muy lejos – recalcó.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que la aparten de ti teme? – preguntó burlonamente.

\- Créeme Naruto, eso sería en lo último en lo que me preocuparía – dijo el pelinegro sin mirar al otro chico – solo hago mi trabajo – continuando a andar.

\- Ya son seis años Sasuke – hablo a lo lejos Naruto - ¡es normal que sientas afecto hacia ella! – grito pero fue totalmente ignorado.

Sasuke iba caminando por los pasillos, pero choco con Sakura quien iba ya arreglada y muy apresurada. Se veía muy hermosa a su manera, su ropa honestamente era muy rara.

\- ¡Dime Sasuke! – Habló emocionada - ¡¿Cómo se resiste una semana sin ese hombre?! – con los ojos iluminados.

\- Con todo el respeto yo no le encuentro nada interesante – habló cortante el pelinegro.

Sakura ladeo su rostro mirándolo pensativa.

\- Sabe Sasuke, tu serás de esos chicos que nunca encontraran a la chica perfecta – mirándolo divertida – pero si la hay Sasuke, si la hay – tocando su hombro para luego dirigirse al gran salón con Sasuke tras ella.

En el salón los sirvientes recibían a un apuesto peli plata. El hombre volteo y le sonrió a la pelirosa la cual lo veía con emoción.

\- Buenos días Sakura-san – saludo el hombre agitando la mano y con la otra dentro del bolsillo. Tenia una postura muy distraída.

\- ¡Ahh! Kakashi- sensei – grito colgándose del cuello del hombre.

Kakashi reacciono al abrazo y lo correspondió sonriente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke ambos se sentaron en un gran sofá donde comenzaron la clase.

\- ¿Celos? – pregunto Suigetsu tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

\- tú y tus estúpidos comentarios – respondió el pelinegro siendo indiferente.

\- Esa tipo trae loca a Sakura-san – dijo con molestia en su voz.

\- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

\- ¿Qué que me importa? – pregunto algo exaltado - ¡pues arruina mi hermoso futuro junto a ella! – dijo en forma de berrinche y cruzándose de brazos el chico de pelo blanco.

\- Sigue soñando con eso Suigetsu – comento burlón.

\- Y la aparta de ti ¿no? – pregunto con malas intenciones.

\- El problema es que nadie puede apartarme de ella idiota – respondió Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia – yo estoy para acompañarla por toda la vida.

\- ¿Crees que ella querrá que la acompañes en sus citas? – dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa de maldad

Sasuke se volteo a verlo con un deje de enojo.

\- Sabes que lo decía en broma – hablo seriamente – me importa muy poco lo que ella elija para su futuro, si quiere que me aleje no tengo problema.

\- Conociste a la mejor chica que puede haber y la tratas de esa forma – hablo con lastima.

\- Todo cambia cuando ella es una princesa y yo un simple esclavo – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Ella no te ve como eso Sasuke– mirando al chico fijamente – ella te ve como su igual, un buen amigo.

\- ¿Tienes idea cuanto la juzgarían si llegara a tener algo cercano conmigo?, Hmp – musito.

\- ¡Nop, ni idea! – Exclamo sonriendo - ¡pero estoy seguro que a ella le valdría un comino! – luego siguió barriendo como si nada.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido con las palabras del chico. Habían pasados muchos años ya, en los cuales su vida prácticamente giro entorno a Sakura, la chica era linda, especial, no ponía en duda eso, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la niña hasta el punto en que no se sentía cómodo en un lugar sin ella. Incluso sentía afecto por ella, pero eso jamás lo aceptaría en frente de alguien.

Entonces volteo a ver a Sakura, pero algo en esa situación le molesto demasiado y era que el peli plata le tenía tomada la mano. El hombre no era viejo, parecía de unos 20 años y le sonreía, no con una postura de galán, si no que algo distraído y relajado, pero eso volvía loca a la pelirosa.

No le molestaba realmente la relación entre la pelirosa y el peli plata, sino que cuando él mismo se le acercaba mas de "lo debido" cosa que en ocasiones ni siquiera lo notaba, como roces de brazos o choques, prácticamente todo el castillo se ponía en su contra, pero ese hombre la tocaba y la abrazaba como se le diera la gana. A eso según él se le llamaba "¡racismo social!" cosa que no soportaba.

Molesto por la situación se acerco a la pareja para hacer acto de presencia.

Sakura noto que el chico se acercaba y le sonrió.

\- ¡Mira Sasuke! – Llamó animada mostrándole una gran papelografo al chico - ¡este es el mapa de todo Inglaterra!

\- Muy interesante – hablo secamente el chico.

\- ¿Interesante? – preguntó Sakura rascándose la nuca mientras observaba el gran papel – realmente no, es muy aburrido.. ¡Pero me encantaron los colores! – con los ojos iluminados.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que le interesen mis clases Sakura-san? – dijo el hombre sonriendo bajo su máscara la cual siempre solía llevar.

\- Créame Kakashi-sensei – sonriéndole – ver tu cara es mucho más interesante.

Entre ambos se seguían sonriendo y eso molestaba a Sasuke.

\- Cof cof – tocio el pelinegro llamando la atención de ambos - ¿puedo acompañarlos en su clase? – hablo inexpresivo.

\- ¡Woo al fin Sasuke Uchiha toma la iniciativa!- decía la chica emocionada – ven siéntate – haciéndole un lugar junto a ella en el sillón.

Pero Sasuke pasó por alto el lugar que le había hecho la chica y bruscamente se sentó entre Kakashi y Sakura.

\- Vaya sí que te interesa mi clase ¿eh? – hablo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Sasuke, extrañado por la actitud de este.

\- ¡Estoy segura que Sasuke aprovecharía mil veces esta clase más que yo! – dijo la pelirosa dándole golpecitos en el hombro al pelinegro.

Kakashi continuo dando su clase, Sasuke realmente no le ponía ninguna atención, se dedico a ver cada facción que ponía la pelirosa. Le molestaba ver como se le iluminaba la cara cuando el tutor le sonreía.

\- Bueno Sakura –san esto es todo por hoy – poniendo fin a la clase.

\- ¡¿Una semana más sin verlo Kakashi-sensei?! – Poniendo cara de perrito – sí, creo que lo soportare – cambiando a una actitud mas desinteresada.

\- Jeje ¿eso debería hacerme sentir bien? – habló el hombre con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Tsunade muy elegante hiso acto de presencia bajando por las escaleras.

\- Gusto en verlo Kakashi – saludó sentándose en el sofá.

\- El gusto es mío Tsunade –sama – Saludo Kakashi.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto dirigiéndose a su hija, pero no recibió respuesta ya que Sakura estaba perdida en el trayecto de una mosca.

\- Quiero ser una mosca… - susurraba para sí misma.

Tsunade suspiro rendida a lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su hija.

\- Bueno Tsunade-sama yo ya me retiro – anuncio el peli plata luego miro a Sakura la cual le sonrió con un lindo sonrojo – hasta pronto Sakura-san – con una sonrisa despistada para luego tomar la mano de la chica y besarla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante este acto y rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Permítame, lo llevare a la salida – dijo el chico a regañadientes.

\- ¡Sasuke! – llamo autoritariamente la reina - ¡no te metas donde no te llaman! – chasqueando sus dedos – Sakura lleva a Kakashi a la salida ¡muestra educación niña!

\- ¡claro, no se vaya a perder en el camino! – hablo con sarcasmo burlándose de su madre y guiñándole un ojo al Uchiha.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia ante el acto de la chica. Esto Tsunade lo percibió y cuando Sakura y Kakashi se retiraron hablo.

\- ¡De que te burlas tu mocoso! – hablo con una vena en la sien.

\- De nada – respondió secamente.

\- ¡Ya te hubiera dado una buena tunda con mis propias manos si no fuera por mi hija! – dijo con la mano empuñada.

\- Yo solo recibió ordenes de Sakura-san – manteniéndose firme a las amenazas.

\- ¡Sii, yo solo recibo ordenes de Sakura-san! – Repetía burlescamente la mujer - ¡maldito los vejestorios que se les ocurrió que a los 7 se necesitaba un esclavo! – luego se retiro molesta.

Sasuke se quedo observando por donde la reina se había ido, pero se sobresalto al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo a observar de quien se trataba encontrándose con los radiantes ojos jade de Sakura.

\- ¿De nuevo maldecía a los antiguos vejestorios? – pregunto divertida.

Sasuke admitía que ciertos comentarios de Sakura le parecían divertidos, pero muy pocas veces dejaba su semblante serio cuando estos ocurrían. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otra persona hizo presencia en el lugar.

\- Disculpe Sakura-san – llamó Shizune – su padre me pidió informarle que hoy habrá una ceremonia con el reye de Noruega…. – dijo mientras observaba unos papeles con los que siempre cargaba – llegaran hoy en la noche, debe arreglarse.

\- Uy que interesante – dijo con sarcasmo.

– Se que le aburren estas cosas, pero es algo importante para su padres – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, podría molestar todo lo que quisiera a sus padres, pero en el momento en que ellos la necesitaran nunca los dejaría solos.

\- Será mejor que se arregle Sakura-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si lo que llevo está bien – girando su rostro indignada.

\- quizás algo mas…. ¿apropiado? – aconsejo Shizune sonriendo con nervios.

Sakura miro su atuendo y se resigno… bueno después de todo era solo una noche pensó.

\- Bien – hablo resignada luego de dar un largo suspiro - ¡vamos Sasuke! – hablo de forma desinteresada dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Shizune los observo y dudosa por las acciones de la pelirosa prefirió ir con ambos chicos.

Sakura entro a su habitación junto a Sasuke, y Shizune se mantuvo en el pasillo.

-Muy rosa….muy ñoño…..muy gótico – hablaba cada vez que sacaba un vestido de su enorme armario – mmm este estará bien – decidiéndose finalmente por uno, tirándolo en la cama como si de un saco se tratara - ¡me encantan las fiestas! Pero estas son taaan aburridos – comento quitándose los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

Sasuke la observo, pero nunca se espero lo que haría la chica…..

Como si estuviera totalmente sola en la habitación Sakura se comenzó a quitar el vestido que traía puesto dejando a la vista su cuerpo tan solo en ropa interior y una camiseta en frente al pelinegro. Shizune quien contemplaba a lo lejos en el pasillo vio esto y como leona se lanzo en frente de la chica cubriéndola de la vista del chico.

Sasuke se mantenía estático… la había visto muy bien….su cuerpo que iba muy bien encaminado al desarrollo pleno. La vista le había afectado.

\- ¡Sakuraaa-saaan! – grito histérica Shizune.

\- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! – exclamo la pelirosa tapándose los oídos.

\- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?! – tapando a la niña la cual aun se mantenía en ropa interior.

\- ¡Shizune! ¿No crees que me tengo que sacar un vestido para ponerme otro? – hablo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡Pero sakura-san, Sasuke está aquí!

Sakura volteo a ver al chico el cual se mantenía como piedra con la mirada ida.

\- Si… ya me di cuenta – apuntando al chico.

\- ¡¿Qué no entiende que un chico no la puede ver así?! – explico, pero le faltaba la paciencia.

\- Shizune… ¡Ay por dios! Sasuke ya me ha visto así – dijo la niña rondando los ojos.

\- Si ¡pero una vez cuando tenían 7 años! – Alzando los brazos con exageración – Sakura-san ¡ustedes ya no son niños! – Luego transformo sus gritos en un susurro solo audible para la pelirosa – Sasuke te comienza a ver de otra forma – volteando a ver al chico el cual comenzaba a reaccionar – bueno será mejor que se comience a arreglar, Sasuke podrías retirarte.

El pelinegro trago grueso y luego se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada.

\- Te veo al rato Sasuke – las palabras de la chica produjeron una corriente eléctrica en el chico por lo cual se estremeció y procuro salir rápidamente – ya viste.. lo espantaste – resoplo dirigiéndose a Shizune quien suspiro con cansancio – bien… hacedme ver como una… princesa – hablo de mala gana con un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie en el pasillo junto a la habitación de Sakura, su cara se deformaba cada vez que escuchaba un grito proveniente de la chica, lo cual lo hacía dudar de lo que le estuviesen haciendo.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – se escucho el grito de la chica, haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara.

En la habitación…

\- ¿Lista Sakura-san? – pregunto Shizune posicionándose detrás de la pelirosa, la cual mantenía sus manos apoyada sobre el escritorio.

\- Ahhhhh – aspirando una gran cantidad de aire - ¡lista! – aseguro con firmeza apretando el mueble con sus manos.

\- 1..2..3.. ¡Ya! – luego de un solo jalón tiro de los lazos de un ajustado corsé que se amoldo a cada curva de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! – Grito soltando el aire que había cogido - ¡te maldigo creador de esta porquería de ropa! – alzando su puño.

\- Ahh, ya falta poco Sakura-san – sonriendo esperanzada.

Shizune le coloco el resto de las prendas a la chica, la vestimenta la hacía ver mayor, al verse frente al espejo Sakura inspecciono su atuendo.

\- Parezco una muñeca – hablo en vos baja.

Shizune sonrió con ternura ante el comentario de la chica.

\- ¡Una muñeca de trapo! – exclamo para largase a reír cómicamente.

Shizune volvió a sonreír ante el insensato comentario y se propuso a maquillarla.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – poniendo una mueca de asco.

\- Un maquillaje sutil completa el atuendo

\- No quiero eso – hablo alejándose de la mujer – ya me basta con no respirar como para ahora verme como payaso.

\- Se verá hermosa – dijo amablemente.

\- No – sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ahh *esto tardara un rato* - pensó Shizune cabizbaja.

Con Sasuke….

El chico ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, pronto comenzaría la ceremonia ya que había escucha que los reyes habían llegado, por lo que debía acompañar a Sakura en todo momento.

Se decidió por mirar el lustrado suelo, pero levanto la mirada bruscamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe.

\- ¡Déjame Shizune! – gritaba desesperada la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo, se veía hermosa, el vestido era color crema con detalles negros, su cabello desflecado le daba su toque de rebeldía y su cara a medio maquillar con el labial corrido.

Sakura miro con el ceño fruncido a Shizune que venía tras de ella para luego voltearse y ver a Sasuke al cual le sonrió con ánimo. Se percato de que él la veía con la mirada perdida por lo que se le acerco.

\- Mira como me tiene – dijo divertida – parezco una…. – pero se calló al sentir como el chico pasaba su pulgar por la comisura de su labio.

\- Una princesa – susurro Sasuke quitando el labial que manchaba más de lo debido. Dejando a Sakura sumida en los ojos del chico.

– Jajaja ¡no digas tonterías! – rio al salir de su transe pegándole una palmada en el pecho al chico.

\- Sakura-san por lo menos déjeme emparejar su rostro – dijo Shizune refiriéndose al maquillaje.

\- ¡No! Déjalo así – restándole importancia.

\- Pero… - dudo la mujer

\- Ya vámonos – dijo la chica pelirosa percatándose de los ruidos que provenían de abajo.

Sakura seguida por Sasuke bajaron la gran escalera de mármol llegando al gran salón por el cual transcurrían apresuradamente la servidumbre, que al ver a Sakura se ordenaron para dar paso a la chica. El lugar era ambientado por una hermosa música que recalcaba la elegancia. Sakura los miró a todos con una radiante sonrisa y los saludó.

\- ¡Todos se ven genial! – exclamo levantando el pulgar en señal de ánimo.

La gente presente le devolvió la sonrisa e Hicieron una reverencia.

Entre todos también se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, los cual también iban con sus mejores atuendos. Esto hiso sentir un poco incomodo a Sasuke ya que el solo llevaba su atuendo de siempre.

\- ¿Y mis papas? – preguntó a un mayordomo que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Se encuentran en el comedor señorita – hablo un hombre de avanzada edad.

Luego de darle una sonrisa al hombre Sakura se encamino junto a Sasuke al gran comedor. Iba caminando lo mas campante pero se detuvo al ver que sus padres eran acompañados por mas gente. Un hombre peli rojo de presencia imponente junto a los que parecían sus hijos, quienes al parecer que tenían la misma edad que Sakura.

\- ¡Hola! – saludo sonriendo hiperactivamente la niña.

Todos voltearon a verla. El hombre pelirrojo la observo extrañado.

\- Bueno señor no Sabaku – hablo cordialmente el padre de Sakura – le presento a mi querida hija Sakura – extendiéndole su mano a la niña.

\- Gusto en conocerte – su voz era fría e inexpresiva – ellos son mis hijos – apuntando a los chicos que estaban sentados a la mesa – Temari – señalando a una chica rubia – Kankuro – a un castaño – y Gaara – finalizo con un peli rojo.

Sakura los miro detenidamente, luego sintió la presencia de Sasuke tras de ella y tomo iniciativa.

\- ¡Lindos nombres! – Dijo sonriendo con hiperactividad – ¡el es Sasuke! – señalando al chico tras de ella.

\- ¿Presentas al esclavo? – susurro Tsunade molesta.

\- ¿Y el es? – pregunto el señor no Sabaku bebiendo de su trago.

\- El esclavo – soltó Tsunade de forma molesta y a la vez desinteresada bebiendo de su copa, pero al instante la escupió de golpe al sentir como Sakura le golpeaba la nuca - ¡Sakura! – regaño limpiándose con la servilleta.

\- ¡Es mi acompañante! – dijo la pelirosa, luego se sentó a la mesa de forma bruta junto al chico castaño.

\- Vaya Ryu, tu hija sí que es…..especial – dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Única en su especie – comento la voluptuosa reina.

Sakura sintió el sentido que llevaban las palabras del hombre, pero le valió muy poco y siguió con el mismo ánimo.

\- Dígame señor – hablo Sakura dirigiéndose al hombre - ¿Dónde se tiño el pelo de ese color? – Al preguntarlo de golpe los ojos se le iluminaron - ¡deme el dato!

El hombre la miro con cierta indignación, pero su hija Temari no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida ante el comentario.

\- ¡Sakura! – Regaño esta vez su padre – modera tu boca.

\- Vaya querida – dijo el hombre de pelo dirigiéndose a la niña – tu sí que no tienes pelos en la lengua.

\- No, ¿se imagina? ¡Seria asqueroso! – colocando una mueca de asco.

\- Jajaja – Kankuro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada pero la callo al sentir la mirada de su padre.

Ryu se toco la cabeza con frustración y Tsunade solo ignoro el comentario de su hija, ella nunca cambiaria.

\- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a comer? – propuso para cambiar el tema.

\- Wii esto se pone bueno – dijo Sakura sobando sus manos con entusiasmo.

Los sirvientes llegaron con las bandejas las cuales se las dejaron en frente de cada una con sus respectivas porciones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la pelirosa mirando su porción de comida - ¡esto no llena ni a un bebe! – se quejo.

\- Esto llena a personas normales – dijo Tsunade sonriéndole con arrogancia – ah lo olvide, estamos hablando de ti – le encantaba sacar de quicio a su hija, aunque ella siempre era la que perdía.

\- Ja, ¿acaso crees que no te he visto? – Mirando a su madre retadoramente – bajas en la noche y te comes una porción entera de carne con papas, porque esta cosa aun no te ha llenado.

\- ¡eso solo fue una vez! – se defendió con una vena resaltándole en la sien.

\- Ajam – dijo Sakura asintiendo varias veces - ¿le preguntamos a Julio? – Refiriéndose al cocinero - ¡el pobre se desvela cocinando para tu enorme estomago!

\- Ya deja a tu madre Sakura – sentencio el rey con cierta humillación por lo inmadura que eran sus mujeres – hija platícale a los chicos – refiriéndose a los hijos no Sabaku – deben tener muchas cosas en común.

\- ¡¿En común?! – Hablo con la boca llena de comida – paso encerrada todo el vendito día aquí, ¡¿Qué podría compartir de mi interesante vida?! – luego se largo a reír.

\- Eso es algo en común – hablo Temari de forma relajada.

Sakura la observo por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de comer.

\- ¿Tienen acompañantes? – pregunto de forma espontanea la pelirosa. Se había dado cuenta que había dejado un buen rato a Sasuke de lado.

No importaba la situación, podían estar en la reunión más importante, pero Sakura siempre sacaba a la luz la presencia de su acompañante.

\- ¿Acompañante? – Preguntó Kankuro extrañado – yo solo conozco la palabra esclavo.

\- ¿Esclavo? – Repitió Sakura llamando la atención de los hermanos a excepción del pelirrojo menor que siempre se mantenía callado - ¡por favor! Estamos en el siglo XXI la esclavitud se dejo hace un buen tiempo – hablaba divertida por la situación – por lo menos di sirviente, el termino no esta tan lejano a la época – colocándose de pie - ¡oigan! – dirigiendo su mirada a los hermanos – solo tienen 13 años, hace unos años no se sabían ni limpiar solos y ahora se creen la gran cosa… ¡por favor, son solo hijos de un rey! – Sonriendo con ironía – no tienen poder sobre nada y esas personas trabajan día y noche por y para ustedes. Tengan un poco de respeto por ellos– finalizo bebiendo de golpe el jugo que le quedaba - con su permiso… majestad – Haciendo una reverencia de mujer ante el rey de Noruega, aunque desde kilómetros se notaba la falta de respeto.

Sakura salió apresurada del lugar, Sasuke la observo atentamente y no lo dudo para seguirla, se veía realmente molesta, no era como que tuviera la cara de los mil demonios, pero con solo verla seria se sabía que pasaba algo malo por su mente, tantos años acostumbrado a su radiante sonrisa que ya no la reconocía sin ella.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sasuke pregunto con su voz imponente a las espaldas de la pelirosa.

\- Todo bien – aseguró con voz seria.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a preguntar como si la chica no hubiese dicho nada.

\- Ya te dije… - pero calló al instante y volteo a ver al chico. Al chocar con esa mirada tan penetrante suspiro divertida – es solo que me molestan sus aires de superioridad – su sonrisa volvió como alguien que recargara una batería.

\- Si puedo ayudarla en algo solo dígamelo – el debía cuidarla sobre todas las cosas, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ante esto Sakura se le quedo mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Sasuke, tu sabes lo que eres en mi vida? – pregunto la chica.

\- Su acompañante – afirmo el chico sin titubear. Y al instante Sakura negó con hiperactividad.

\- ¡No! Tu eres mucho más que eso… primero, eres el mejor regalo de la vida – comenzó a enumerar – la persona que me hace sentir protegida, el que me acompaña hasta el fin del mundo, ¡mi mejor amigo! – sin más que decir lo abrazo con cariño, dejando al Uchiha sin aliento – y nadie te podrá hacer sentir inferior mientras yo esté contigo.

\- N-no es necesario que me diga estas cosas – dijo Sasuke tratando de mantener la compostura, pero el sonrojo era inevitable.

\- Tomaré eso como un "gracias Sakura, también eres mi mejor amiga" – luego sé echo a reír y el chico solo se limito a sonreír de lado.

\- Lo eres – soltó el pelinegro en voz baja, sin ser escuchado por la pelirosa.

\- Acompáñame, ¡quiero sacarme esta porquería de ropa! – Viendo con asco su atuendo – y si…será mejor que esta vez esperes afuera – menciono divertida rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡Sakura! – se escucho la potente voz del rey llamando a su hija.

\- Papá… - dijo en voz baja y apagada.

\- Vaya escena la que hiciste ahí – cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ni piense que pediré disculpas por eso! – se apresuro de a decir – eso sí que sería hipócrita.

\- No me imagino el día en que te arrepientas de tus actos – dijo tras un suspiro – necia como una mula.

\- ¡me conoces! – dijo sonriendo hiperactivamente.

\- Actitud digna de admirar hija mía - luego avanzo y abrazo a su hija a lo cual la chica le correspondió algo sorprendida- ¡Sasuke! – Llamando la atención del chico – no quiero que te separes de mi hija esta noche.

\- Si señor – afirmo sin chistar.

\- Muchos hombres estarán en el castillos por estos días mientras dura la estadía del rey de noruega, muchos guarda espaldas vinieron con él y no me gusta pensar que se te podrían acercar – hablaba mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su hija – Sasuke dormirá contigo esta noche. No es como que esa idea me emocione mucho, pero creo que será lo mejor.

\- Espera eso significa… - Sakura se quedo con las palabras en la boca y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke la miro atentamente, esperando algún rechazo por la idea.

\- ¡Pijamada! – grito finalmente la pelirosa con los brazos alzados

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y recibir sus comentarios para saber como voy**

 **Nos vemos!**


	4. Tu eres mi Sasuke-kun

_**Hola gente! No saben lo feliz que estoy de saber que mi historia les gusta, eso me motiva a seguirla y bueno aquí les dejo la continuación.**_

 _ **Pido perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia especialmente en este cap ya que lo quise subir rápido y no estoy segura de haberlo revisado bien.**_

 **Capitulo 4: Tu eres mi Sasuke-kun**

\- ¡Rápido Sasuke! ve a buscar tus cosas para comenzar la pijamada – exclamo la pelirosa emocionada con la idea.

Sakura entro corriendo a su habitación y cerro la puerta, se podía escuchar como movía muebles y acomodaba cosas.

\- Señor, ¿realmente desea que me quede en la habitación de Sakura-san – pregunto el pelinegro a su rey.

\- Es mi hija Sasuke así que ten mucho cuidado, pero confió en ti muchacho – le dijo sonriendo con cariño, le sacudió el cabello y se retiro.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para recoger lo que necesitaría para pasar la noche.

Sasuke era el único de los sirvientes que tenía una pieza para él solo, cosa que consiguió gracias a la pelirosa luego de que ella fuera consiente de las constantes peleas que tenía Sasuke con sus compañeros de cuarto. La habitación era pequeña, una cama, un pequeño armario y un mueble para que dejara sus cosas. Sinceramente el sabía que no podía pedir más.

Tomo ropa para dormir, una frazada y una almohada, luego se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa. Una vez en frente de la puerta tocó y a los segundo la puerta se abrió de golpe, Sakura ya se encontraba en pijama y su cara mostraba gran emoción.

\- ¡Entra Sasuke, ya tengo todo listo! – Exclamo tirando del brazo al chico para que entrara.

La habitación de la pelirosa estaba con todo lo necesario para una buena pijamada, tazones llenos de comida, diferentes bebidas, muchos cojines, una cerro de películas por ver y videojuegos.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – pregunto la chica echándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

\- Sakura-san ¿no cree que será mejor que duerma?, mañana en la mañana debe asistir a la comida junto a la familia del rey de Noruega – hablo el chico con seriedad.

\- No seas amargado Sasuke, iré de todas formas – dijo con irritación – ahora mejor comencemos.

Sakura coloco la primera película y se sentó en el suelo, sobre los cojines, frente al televisor. Sasuke suspiro y resignado se sentó junto a ella.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos y la niña paro la película mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Ya me aburrió – dijo desinteresadamente cambiando la película por otra.

Y así transcurrió la hora siguiente, Sakura colocaba una película y a los pocos minutos la cambiaba quejándose de que era aburrida. La paciencia de Sasuke ya se estaba agotando, le hartaba tener que aguantar esas actitudes de la chica.

\- Si no desea ver ninguna de esas películas entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir – insistió Sasuke con irritación.

\- ¡Sasuke Uchiha me reúso a dormir! – Dijo decidida la pelirosa con el puño en alto – estamos en un castillo por favor algo de entretención debe haber aquí.

La niña camino a la puerta y se asomo al pasillo verificando que no hubiera nadie, ya que era habitual que alguien hiciera guardia en los pasillos.

\- Sasuke es nuestra oportunidad no hay nadie vigilando afuera – hablo emocionada.

\- Sakura-san no debemos hacer eso, si sus padres se enteran estaremos en problemas – dijo con un suspiro de frustración mientras cerraba la puerta alejando a la pelirosa de esta.

\- ¡A un lado Uchiha! – Hablo con decisión – o tendré que moverte yo – advirtió la chica.

\- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda?! – Exclamo ya harto con la situación – ¡entienda que no puede y punto!.

Con los años el Uchiha había aprendido a ser un buen esclavo, pero tenía sus límites.

\- ¿Estas consciente de que todas formas saldré? – pregunto la chica con desinterés.

\- Si hace eso… la iré a acusar con el rey – respondió con superioridad el pelinegro.

\- Maldito aguafiestas – maldijo la pelirosa con los ojos entrecerrados.

La pelirosa suspiro con resignación sentándose en su cama. El chico solo mantenía su semblante serio y la ignoraba. Ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, quería disfrutar de su pijamada.

-Sasuke – lo llamo sin ánimos – tenemos trece y pasamos todo nuestro día metidos en este aburrido castillo. Claro tu puedes compartir con mas niños, pero yo solo te veo a ti y seamos sinceros tu eres bien aburrido – dijo la pelirosa suspirado a lo que le chico le dirigió una mirada molesta.

Ella se acerco a él y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del chico cosa que lo sorprendió.

\- Vamos a divertirnos hombre, prometo que mi papá no se enterara. – sonriéndole emocionada.

\- Hmp – el chico volteo su mirada – como guste Sakura-san – dijo con desinterés, después de todo el era un simple esclavo.

Sakura sonrió en signo de victoria y tomando las manos de Sasuke, prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la puerta, la cual la abrió con cuidado y ambos salieron en silencio.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? – pregunto el Uchiha caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Es obvio, para que una pijamada tenga éxito necesitamos más gente – respondió la pelirosa sonriendo con cierta malicia.

Ambos chicos caminaron por los desolados pasillos. Sasuke solo seguía los pasos de la chica, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

\- Sakura-san no estará pensando… - pero el pelinegro no alcanzo a terminar ya que la chica apresuro su paso dejándolo atrás.

\- Naruto…Naruto – susurraba la pelirosa asomando la cabeza en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones en las cuales dormían la servidumbre.

Sasuke se apresuro a detenerla, pero lo medito, él no era nadie para prohibirle cosas a la chica.

\- Es la ultima habitación a la derecha – dijo fríamente Sasuke para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a la habitación. Entro cuidadosamente y en la oscuridad pudo ver a 4 chicos dormidos en camarotes.

\- Chicos despierten – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta luego de que entrara Sasuke – Naruto vamos – zarandeando al chico para que despertara.

\- Mentira, mentira aun no me tengo que levantar – decía entre sueños el rubio aferrándose a las sabanas.

\- Soy Sakura idiota – dijo la chica divertida pero golpeándolo con mas fuerza.

El rubio se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos, luchando por despertar. Miró a ambos chicos con desorientación por unos momento hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de quien tenía en frente.

\- Sa-Sakura-san que hace aquí – dijo sorprendido - ¡Sakura-san! – exclamó exaltado saltando de la cama.

La chica lo miro y se sonrojo, pero aun así sonrió con burla. El Uchiha al percatarse de lo que pasaba se interpuso entre la pelirosa y el rubio para que ella no lo viera. Naruto se encontraba solo en bóxer.

\- ¡Estúpido dobe tapate! – exclamo el pelinegro tirándole un cojín en el cual descansaba la cabeza de Kiba anteriormente.

\- Que mierda – susurro Kiba despertando al azotar su cabeza contra la cama sin el cojín.

El rubio rápidamente se volvió a meter a la cama tapándose, su cara estaba totalmente roja. Con la mirada buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación.

\- Vamos teme alcánzame mi ropa – decía Naruto histérico. Sasuke se acerco a un cerro de ropa y desinteresadamente le tiro la prendas al rubio – emm Sakura-san, ¿podría voltearse? – pregunto apenado.

Sasuke nuevamente se interpuso entre ambos y la pelirosa volteo a mirar a los demás chicos que comenzaban a despertar. Un chico de pelo blanco fue el más emocionado al ver a la chica.

\- Princesa, pero que sorpresa – hablo Suigetsu con una sonrisa seductora y una pose sexy recostado en la cama.

\- Pero que flojera, tendremos que trabajar a esta hora – hablo con pereza Shikamaru.

\- Nada de eso chicos – dijo Sakura feliz – los vine a invitar a mi pijamada – informo con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron con sorpresa y luego miraron a Sasuke interrogándolo. Este resoplo y desvió la mirada.

\- Le dije a la princesa que no era buena idea – comento Sasuke con desinterés.

\- Y para que vean lo poco que me importó la opinión de Sasuke aquí estoy – dijo la chica – vamos chicos esto será divertida.

Una vez ya vestido Naruto salto de la cama feliz, avanzo hacia la pelirosa y en su trayecto de un empujo quito a Sasuke del camino el cual le envió una mirada amenazante.

\- Claro Sakura-san cuente conmigo para su pijamada – dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

\- Akamaru y yo nos anotamos – dijo Kiba tratando de salir de la sabanas en las cuales estaba atorado.

\- Sabia que podía contar con ustedes chicos – dijo alegre la pelirosa dando saltitos - ¿Qué dicen ustedes Shikamaru y Suigetsu? – mirando a los chicos con esperanza.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes mi lady – respondió el peli blanco de manera galán acercándose a la chica.

\- Atrás Suigetsu – hablo Sasuke de manera imponente el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo hasta que escucho a Suigetsu.

\- ¿Por qué tan territorial Sasuke? – pregunto Suigetsu de forma retadora.

\- Mantén tu distancia, recuerda que es la princesa a quien te estas dirigiendo – las palabra de Sasuke era frías y desafiantes.

\- Ya, ya cállense los dos – hablo Sakura quitándole importancia a todo el asunto.

Ya todos estaban en pie, aunque Shikamaru se balanceaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Sakura les sonrió y se volteo digiriéndose a la puerta seguida por Sasuke.

\- Iremos a mi habitación todo está listo allá – anuncio la pelirosa cruzando por la puerta siendo seguida por los chicos.

\- ¿No cree que tendrá problemas? – pregunto Shikamaru luego de dar un gran bostezo.

\- Digamos que será nuestro secreto – respondió la chica guiñándole un ojo. Sasuke contemplo esta situación con cierto enojo, pero prefirió ignorarla musitando un "Hmp".

Los seis niños caminaban por los oscuros pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando ya faltaba poco escucharon ruido a sus espaldas así que apuraron el paso hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa en los pisos más altos del casillo. La chica se apresuro a abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar cerrando así luego de entrar.

\- Bien chicos bienvenidos a mi habitación, tengo porquerías de películas así que no se qué podemos hacer – dijo la chica sentándose en los cojines regados en el piso.

\- Vaya que gran habitación Sakura- san – dijo Kiba admirando el lugar.

\- Tienes muchos videos juegos Sakura-san – dijo Naruto emocionado revisándolos.

\- Adelante chicos jueguen con lo que quieran y ahí hay mucha comida – señalándoles la mesa con bocados – acomódense y disfruten.

Los chicos se miraron entre si con gran emoción y corrieron a encontrar algo que les gustara para entretenerse.

Luego de que ya cada uno se instalara las cosas estaban así, Naruto y Sakura jugaban videojuegos. El rubio después de un rato se comenzó a frustrar ya que Sakura le ganaba con cada movimiento que él hacía, pero al darse cuenta de esto la peli rosa comenzó a dejarse ganar ya que prefería cuando el rubio estaba con esa gran sonrisa. Por otro lado Shikamaru se encontraba recostado sobre los cojines y veía como los chicos jugaban videojuegos, mientras luchaban por no quedarse dormido. Y Suigetsu y Kiba jugaban un partido en la mesa de pin-pong.

Finalmente Sasuke estaba apartado de todos, él se limito a mirar toda la situación desde lejos. Se sentía extraño e incomodo, desde su interior el deseaba que ellos se fueran, estaba acostumbrado a compartir ese lugar solo con la pelirosa, pero la atención de ella no estaba para nada puesta en él. A pesar de todo a el no le tenía porque importar, y eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza el pelinegro.

\- ¡Toma eso Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto en forma de victoria luego de ganar una partida del videojuego.

El grito fue espontaneo, ni siquiera alcanzó a reparar en lo que había dicho, hasta los demás chicos se voltearon a verlo. Era inaceptable para cualquiera hablarle con esa falta de respeto a la princesa y él con todas sus fuerzas se atrevió a agregar el "chan" luego del nombre de la niña.

\- Sakura-san yo lo lamento – comenzó a excusarse el rubio – Yo no lo pensé y..

Sakura solo se limito a mirarlo con dulzura mientras al chico se le trababan las palabras en la boca.

\- Tranquilo Naruto – lo calló la pelirosa – Me encanta como suena mi nombre así – dijo sonriendo la niña.

\- Yo... Yo no lo sé – titubeo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

\- Tienes todo mi permiso – sentencio Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto la miró atentamente y luego sonrió con felicidad.

\- ¡Claro!... Sakura-chan –dijo titubeando al comienzo, pero animándose finalmente.

Los demás chicos que veían esto también sonrieron, sabían que Naruto era el que más se emocionaba con estas muestras de cariño que solía darle la pelirosa las escasas veces que llegaban a verse. Pero un pelinegro no estaba muy feliz con todo esto.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a molestarse realmente, el chico no cruzaba grandes palabras con Sakura y cuando sucedían era sumamente breves, y ahora tenía la osadía de llamarla de esa forma. Él pasaba día y noche con la niña y jamás se le paso siquiera por la cabeza decirle así. Estaba realmente enojado, cuando comenzaba a pensar que él era algo más que un simple esclavo la pelirosa le dañaba de esa forma su orgullo.

Cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta ignorando a todos el mundo, antes de salir dio un fuerte portazo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasó? – dijo sorprendida la pelirosa.

\- Siempre con ese pésimo humor – comentó Kiba.

\- Puede ser, pero él nunca es tan agresivo, a pesar de que este molesto Sasuke siempre es pacifico e indiferente – dijo Sakura – será mejor que lo vaya a buscar.

Cuando la pelirosa se disponía a salir de la habitación, alguien toco del otro lado dejándolos estáticos a todos. Los niños estaban muertos si se llegaba a saber que estuvieron en la habitación de la princesa.

\- ¿Sakura-san usted está bien? – Esa claramente era la voz de Shizune quien hablaba del otro lado – escuche un gran ruido

Sakura y los demás suspiraron de alivio, Shizune era muy buena con todos ellos y no los delataría sabiendo lo que les podía pasar.

\- Si Shizune, no fue nada – habló Sakura dudando de abrir la puerta.

\- Ábrame Sakura-san – insistió la mujer al ver que la puerta no se abría.

\- Mira Shizune te abriré la puerta, pero guarda silencio hasta que te lo explique todo.

\- ¿De que está hablando…? – La mujer calló al ver lo que había en la habitación - ¡¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

Los chicos bajaron la mirada apenados y Sakura resoplo con cierto fastidio.

\- Te dije que yo te lo explicaba Shizune – se quejo la pelirosa – Los chicos no tienen la culpa, yo los traje aquí. Estaba aburrida y esto de la pijamada no estaba resultando con Sasuke.

Shizune se limito a suspirar, eran niños solo se querían divertir y ni siquiera Sakura se divertía con el puesto de princesa.

\- Saben lo grave que pudo se r todo esto si otro los hubiera atrapado – los regaño la mujer – será mejor que los lleve rápido a su habitación.

\- Eres una amargada Shizune – dijo Sakura desviando la mirada.

\- Es por su bien Sakura-san, vamos chicos – haciéndole señales a los muchachos.

\- Adiós Sakura-chan – se despidió Naruto sonriente, dejando perpleja a Shizune, pero prefirió callarse.

\- Gracias por la invitación, con Akamaru lo pasamos muy bien – dijo Kiba sonriente y con el pulgar en alto.

\- Me alegro Kiba – dijo Sakura acariciando al carrocho para luego revolverle los cabellos a Kiba.

\- Que descanse princesa, esto fue muy agradable – dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¡Adiós señorita esto genial! – dijo Suigetsu emocionado.

\- Hasta mañana chicos, duerman bien – se despidió finalmente la pelirosa agitando la mano, mientras los chicos salían de la habitación con Shizune tras ellos

\- Y usted vaya a la cama Sakura-san – dijo Shizune antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Si como no - susurro Sakura luego de quedar sola.

Ella no se había olvidado de Sasuke debía encontrarlo y saber que le había pasado. Apago todas las luces de su cuarto y metió unas almohadas en su cama para aparentar de que era ella la que estaba acostada ahí, de seguro Shizune pasaría a revisar si se había dormido.

Una vez que dejo todo listo silenciosamente salió de su habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del castillo. Reviso salones, comedores, incluso la cocina de los sirvientes, pero no encontraba al pelinegro. Después de un rato ya se estaba cansando y el frio recorría su cuerpo, aun así tenía que encontrar a Sasuke el chico era importante para ella, su mejor amigo y el no estaba bien. De alguna manera la mala actitud del chico lo había provocado ella, no sabia porque, pero tenia muy claro que ella lo arreglaría.

Antes de darse por vencida recordó que un par de veces el subía las escaleras del castillo y desaparecía por un buen rato, así que subió las escaleras llegando hasta los pisos mas altos, pero ni señales del chico, finalmente solo le quedaba salir a la azotea del castillo. Salió por la puerta a la intemperie, el lugar era plano y desolado, rodeado prácticamente por las puntas de las paredes del castillo desde donde se podía ver todo el reino.

Al otro lado de la entrada, apoyado en el pequeño muro estaba el pelinegro con la mirada fija en el cielo. Corría una fuerte y fría brisa, pero el chico solo se encontraba en short y polera. Sakura camino hasta donde estaba Sasuke pero este no sintió su presencia aun cuando la chica estaba parada a su lado.

\- Cuantas estrellas – dijo Sakura provocando que el chico pegara un pequeño salto por la impresión.

Sasuke volteo a verla sorprendido, ella tenia la mirada puesta en el cielo y su perfil lucia brillante aun con la tenue oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Sasuke fríamente.

\- Nada vine a ver si estaba santa Claus – dijo Sakura de lo mas normal - ¡te vine a buscar tarado tu qué crees! – dijo con burla.

– Hmp – musito el chico volviendo a mirar el cielo – no era necesario.

Sakura guardo silencio por un momento y bajo la mirada.

\- Me tenias preocupada – dijo la niña finalmente cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Sasuke se sorprendió con la actitud de la chica y volteo a verla por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Dime que te paso – esta vez Sakura lo interrogo con la mirada - ¿Qué sucedió para que te fueras así?

\- No sucede nada Sakura-san, solo quería salir de ahí – dijo Sasuke evacuando la mirada la chica.

\- Mentiroso – dijo Sakura molesta – tú no eres así, no me mientas.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido ella nunca se molestaba con él aun cuando era maleducado o pesado con ella.

\- Será mejor que me lo digas Uchiha – dijo la niña de forma retadora.

Sasuke lo meditó, ella nunca le había exigido algo y si subió hasta ese lugar y solo en pijama con el frio que hacía era porque realmente le importaba lo que le pasaba. Pero aun así el pelinegro agita la cabeza en con molestia.

\- Con todo respeto princesa, pero esto a usted no le importa – dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

\- ¡Como puedes decir eso Sasuke! – Dijo Sakura realmente enojada - ¡paso todo el día contigo! Después de tantos años es obvio que me preocupe por ti.

\- Pues hace un rato me pareció que tenia otras cosas en las que preocuparse.

El pelinegro ni siquiera la miraba, primero por su enojo y segundo porque ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerlo.

\- Pero que estás hablando hombre – Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud del chico – todos las estábamos pasando bien.

\- Usted y ellos querrá decir – dijo Sasuke de forma despectiva.

Sakura lo miro por un omento en silencio, el chico evitaba su mirada y ella ya había escuchado suficiente para saber lo que le pasaba. Era claro que el estaba enojado, pero mas que eso Sasuke estaba… herido.

\- Sasuke yo entiendo que estés así pero

\- ¡No, usted no entiende! – Exclamo Sasuke alzando la voz – Usted de verdad no entiende nada…

\- pero Sasuke tu – trato nuevamente de hablar la chica.

\- Sakura-san usted me dejo de lado toda la maldita noche – soltó con furia mirándola a los ojos – desde que los fue a buscar, las miradas, los guiños, las sonrisas que les enviaba, ¡todo! Compartió su habitación con ellos, su fiesta, sus cosas. – las palabras no paraban de brotar de su boca llenas de ira - ¡ dejo que el estúpido de Naruto le faltara e respeto de esa forma, maldición!.

\- Maldición Sasuke cálmate un poco – dijo Sakura.

\- ¡No! No me pienso calmar – respondió el pelinegro sin bajar el noto de su voz - ¿Quería saber lo que me pasaba?, pues esto es lo que me pasa, me sentí desplazado, olvidado. Todas esas cosas que compartimos, que logramos llegar a compartir después de tantos años en una sola noche se las dio a ellos.

Sasuke estaba tan alterado que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Pero antes de continuar todo una gran bocanada de aire y bajo la mirada.

\- Maldición Sakura-san, yo sé… yo se que estas cosas no tendrían porque importarme. Yo no soy quien para reclamarle cosas – dijo Sasuke sin levantar la mirada del piso, estaba apenado después de decir todo eso – y créame que no me importaría si no fuera porque usted todos los días me dice lo importante y especial que soy, que soy su amigo, su acompañante, pero para que decirme esas cosas si a la primera me cambia por una bola de estúpidos.

Sakura lo miro con pena, se sentía tan culpable. Nunca pensó que todas esas cosas pasaran por la cabeza del chico, le habia hecho tanto daño, siendo que ella solo le quería dar cariño, cariño que se notaba que al chico le faltaba.

\- Usted no sabe lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida – dijo el chico con cierto rencor – nunca he sido especial para nadie y como un estúpido por un momento creí en sus palabras. Pero bueno al final del día alguien me tiene que recordar que soy una mierda de esclavo que solo esta aquí para servir – finalizó apretando los puños.

\- Sabes Sasuke… yo será muchas cosas, seré insolente, berrinchuda, malcriada y el peor prototipo de princesa que puede haber – dijo la chica rascándose la nuca – pero no soy una mentirosa – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esta vez – escúchame bien Uchiha porque no lo volveré a repetir… tu eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y por eso nunca dejaras de ser especial para mí. No importa quién me diga Sakura o Sakura-chan porque al final del día… Tu eres mi Sasuke-kun – Finalizo la chica sonriéndole con dulzura.

Sasuke quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Sakura, ella siempre había sido dulce y amable con él aunque no lo fuera con ella, pero jamás le había demostrado tanto cariño como ahora y aunque la vergüenza y el sonrojo se apoderaron de él al instante internamente no podía negar que era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos.

\- Perdóname por hacerte sentir así, yo… no me di cuenta – se disculpo Sakura bajando la mirada.

\- No se tiene que disculpar – respondió Sasuke aun sonrojado – Usted disculpe mi comportamiento.

\- No Sasuke, no le bajes el perfil a esto porque a mí me importa mucho. Quiero que te sientas feliz aquí aun cuando tengas por obligación pasar todo el día conmigo – dijo con cierta lastima la pelirosa.

Sakura camino hasta que al lado de Sasuke y se sentó en el suelo con la mirada fija en el cielo.

\- Siéntate conmigo – le pidió la niña con tranquilidad.

Sasuke la miro por un momento y luego se sentó junto a ella.

\- Yo soy feliz aquí Sakura- san – dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Sakura sonrió sin despegar la vista del cielo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

\- Me alegra saber eso Sasuke-kun

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin cruzar más palabras, solo así… mirando las estrellas.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y comenten, me importa mucho saber que piensan de todo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias, cuídense.**_


	5. Hermanos No Sabaku

**Hola lectores! con la cara llena de vergüenza les pido perdón por dejar de lado esta historia, pero es que la inspiración y los ánimos se fueron de mi. Bueno pero aquí estoy trayendo un capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y que todavía algunos sigan teniendo en cuenta esta historia xdd**

 **Sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Ya casi iban a ser las 08:00 de la mañana y Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama. La chica tenía una postura muy divertida y desordenada para dormir, ni así se podía mantener en la misma posición por más de unos minutos, se movía de un lado a otro arrastrando las sabanas con ella.

Sasuke por otro lado ya estaba despierto pero seguía acostado en su saco de dormir junto a la cama de la chica. Mantenía su mirada fija en el techo y un brazo apoyado sobre su frente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado anoche, después de hablar con Sakura en la azotea ambos volvieron a la habitación de la chica, se acostaron cada uno en su cama y no hablaron mas ya que la niña cayó como un saco de papas dormida al instante.

Se sentía avergonzado por la actitud que había tenido, había mandado su orgullo al demonio. Hubiera preferido no ser tan expresivo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso y es que se había vuelto una persona muy impulsiva cuando se trataba de Sakura, y todo era culpa de ella, era su primera amiga, alguien que lo trataba con respeto y cariño sabiendo lo que él era. Aun así no se sentía cómodo exponiendo sus sentimientos y ser el señor sensible al que todo le afecta, así que no cambiaría su postura fría por aquel momento de honestidad.

Un estrepitoso ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, se sentó de golpe en la cama y pudo ver que Sakura ya no estaba en la suya.

\- ¿Sakura-san? – llamó con su voz seria.

La chica se encontraba tendida en el suelo y ante el golpe despertó exaltada parándose de un salto.

\- ¡Terremoto! – Grito de repente la chica mirando a todos lados – ¡corre Sasuke, corre por tu vida! – continuaba gritando mientras corría hacia la puerta.

\- Sakura-san – llamo Sasuke con voz neutra agarrando a la pelirosa de la ropa por la espalda cuando esta paso por su lado – ¿de que esta hablado?

\- ¡No quiero morir! Suéltame, muere tu solo – se quejaba la niña tratando de zafarse del agarre al no poder avanzar.

\- ¡Maldición Sakura-san aquí no está temblando! – hablo ya frustrado el apuesto pelinegro.

Sakura miró a todos lados desconcertada y finalmente despertó por completo.

\- Ay por favor Sasuke como no te das cuenta que solo era un simulacro – dijo la linda pelirosa agitando su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

El chico suspiro con fastidio, Sakura siempre tenía que salir con algo raro.

Sakura camino hasta su cama y se lanzó sobre esta acomodándose y encendiendo el televisor.

\- Hoy no me pienso levantar en todo el día – afirmo con satisfacción – pero me refiero a tooodo el día – recalcó. – desayunaré aquí, almorzaré aquí, cenare aquí, ¡y cuando llegue la noche adivina!... seguiré aquí – finalizó colocando lo brazos tras su nuca.

\- No creo que eso sea posible Sakura-san – dijo Sasuke con desinterés buscando su ropa por la habitación.

Ambos estaban en pijama, Sasuke con un short blanco y una polera negra y Sakura con un simple vestido azul.

\- ¿A qué te refieres hombre? – pregunto la pelirosa sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

\- Hoy debe asistir a la comida con la familia del rey de Noruega, así que será mejor que se vista – terminó de decir Sasuke para luego salir de la habitación e ir a desayunar, dejando a la chica sola.

Sasuke solo alcanzó a dar unos pasos por el pasillo antes de escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de la princesa el cual resonó en gran parte del castillo.

\- ¡Por un demonio! – grito fuertemente la pelirosa lanzando el control de la televisión.

Sakura se levanto de la cama maldiciendo en voz baja, busco en sus cajones lo que se pondría ese día. No le importaba si comería con el papa o con quien fuera, si se tenía que levantar temprano mínimo estaría cómoda. Finalmente eligió unas calzas negras, una polera con tirantes y un poleron abierto con capucha que le quedaba algo grande.

Con su ropa en mano salió de su habitación para dirigirse al enorme baño que estaba al lado, una vez ahí se ducho. Mientras lo hacía pensó por un momento en Sasuke, con lo sensible que se había puesto la noche anterior debería ponerle un poco mas de atención, aunque por cómo se comporto en la mañana tal vez ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Que nena eres Sasuke – dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

Salió de la ducha, se seco y se vistió, debía apurarse antes de tener que escuchar a los sirvientes apurarla por ir a su encuentro con su familia y las visitas. Recordó a los hermanos No Sabaku, si volvían a comportarse como ayer en la cena tendrían grandes problemas.

Salió del baño ya vestida y bajo las escaleras, en el trayecto saludó a todo el que se le cruzaba como ya era costumbre, ella era humilde y la servidumbre se lo agradecía infinitamente ya que los hacía sentir respetados aun que con el trabajo que tenían que cumplir.

La niña salió al enorme patio buscando a su familia, los cuales estaban en la hermosa terraza junto a una enorme piscina compartiendo con la familia No Sabaku.

Sakura caminó hacia ellos y una vez ya ahí se pudo dar cuenta del aburrido ambiente que habia.

-Pequeña mia, buenos días – Saludo el rey Dan – toma asiento – señalando el puesto junto a él y el hijo pelirrojo del Rey Rasa, Gaara.

-¡Vaya!, pero que gran fiesta tienen aquí – exclamó Sakura sirviéndose un pastel de la mesa mientras una sirvienta le servía un poco de té.

-No empieces Sakura – advirtió Tsunade con una expresión seria.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

-Dan, ¿no tienes alguna zona de entretención para mis hijos? – Comentó el imponente hombre pelirrojo, en nuestro hogar tenemos a muchos sirvientes acargo de eso – cierto tono de orgullo y superioridad se podía distinguir en aquellas palabras.

-Em… bueno la verdad es que Sakura siempre ha buscado entretenerse por sí sola – respondió Dan con incomodidad.

-Ah bueno, no importa.

Aquel hombre no podía agradarle a Sakura, sus palabras lazaban veneno y malas intenciones, pero debía callar si no quería causarles algún problema a sus padres.

-Podemos andar a caballo si quieren – dijo Sakura con desinterés dándole los últimos bocados a su desayuno.

Ambos padres de la chica no pudieron evitar mirarla con sorpresa, Sakura había mostrado pleno descontento la noche anterior con aquellas personas.

-Por mi está bien – respondió Temari animando a sus hermanos con la mirada.

-Si, suena bien – dijo Kankuro apoyando la idea.

-¡Estupendo! – exclamó Dan feliz al no tener que preocuparse por los estándares que esperaba encontrar el rey de Noruega en su reino – Shizune manda a ensillar unos cuantos caballos para los chicos por favor – pidió a la mujer que se mantenía junto a ellos de pie.

-Enseguida señor – respondió para luego retirarse.

-Bien, nos vemos luego viejos - se despidió Sakura parándose de su puesto – vamos chicos – haciéndoles un ademan con la mano a los hermanos.

Los chicos la siguieron, Gaara entre ellos iba callado, como siempre, y con una expresión de disgusto. Antes de que los jóvenes se alejaran Dan tomó del brazo a su hija y la aparto disimuladamente.

-Gracias preciosa – susurro el hombre a su hija la cual solo le sonrió con cariño.

-Mejor reza para que no lo arruine – bromeo la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo.

Dicho esto se unió nuevamente a los tres hermanos y se alejaron a los establos.

Por otra parte en el pequeño comedor de la servidumbre Sasuke terminaba con su desayuno, se quería tomar su tiempo antes de ir con la princesa ya que sentía que aun no podría actuar con normalidad frente a ella si a cada momento recordaba lo sucedió.

-¡Hola Sasuke!

Y lo que le faltaba…que Naruto irrumpiera su relajo.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? – pregunto con fastidio.

-Nada – respondió con simpleza – vaya noche, ¿no crees?

-Solo fue un fastidio, lo único que conseguí es estar muerto de sueño

-Eso es porque siempre tienes que ser un amargado – dijo el rubio mientras se servía una vaso de leche - Sakura-chan fue tan amable con nosotros y tu…

-¡No le digas así idiota! – exclamó con rabia interrumpiendo al rubio el cual quedo perplejo.

-Pero…pero Sasuke – tartamudeo Naruto ante la grave reacción.

Sasuke reaccionó ante todo eso y se paró rápidamente de la mesa.

-Yo…después te veo Naruto – se limitó a decir antes de irse, dejando a Naruto con las palabras en la boca.

Se golpeaba mentalmente, había sido un completo imbécil, Naruto jamás lo dejaría en paz por haber hecho eso, esos malditos impulsos lo estaban arruinando. La cosa es que ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo le enfermaba como sonaba el nombre de Sakura de la boca de Naruto. Y estaba seguro que si no cambiaba esa actitud, realmente le traería problemas.

Ya era hora de que encontrara a la pelirosa, pero a esa hora dudaba de donde podría estar. Ya tenía pensado algunos lugares de aquel enorme castillo para buscar, pero al escuchar la conversación de dos sirvientes no fue necesario.

-Hayate, ¿ya ensillaron los caballos para la princesa? - preguntó un hombre al sirviente.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, el apuesto azabache se encamino a los establos donde encontraría a su princesa.

Una vez ya en el patio pudo distinguir esa excéntrica cabellera rosa, ya estando más cerca del lugar pudo ver como en un ágil salto la chica subió a su caballo, un alto y fuerte semental negro. Y fue en ese momento en que el Uchiha sintió algo, algo en su pecho, una sensación extraña como un cosquilleo, una parálisis en su cuerpo, un calor agradable, era simplemente algo que lo lleno y no lo dejo despegar sus ojos de la ojijade. Aun así comprendió que eso se debía a que su relación con Sakura estaba cambiando, la situación de la noche anterior los había acercado un poco mas como personas.

-¡Hey, Uchiha! – se escucho la voz de la pelirosa que fue capaz de sacarlo de su transe – ayúdanos un poco – pido sonriéndole.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al lado de los chicos pudo ver como los dos hermanos mayores subían con cierta dificultad a sus caballos, mientras el pelirrojo menor se mantenía al margen de todo.

-Sasuke-kun ven con nosotros, daremos un paseo – dijo Sakura dirigiendo al caballo para que avanzara un poco.

Maldición, eso lo había matado por dentro, escuchar como Sakura lo acababa de llamar lo había dejado desarmado y ese precisamente no era el momento para que aquello le sucediera, ni siquiera sabía que mierda le pasaba, necesitaba con urgencia aclarar su mente.

-¿Sasuke-kun, todo bien? – pregunto la pelirosa con desconcierto.

-Si, si todo bien – respondió con firmeza el pelinegro quitando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Como guste, princesa – respondió sabiendo que tendría que caminar todo el trayecto. Como sirviente no le permitían ensillar un caballo para él ya que pertenecían a la realeza, así que simplemente sujeto la parte baja de la rienda de Sakura tirando de ella para que el caballo avanzara.

-No tonto, sube conmigo – invitó la pelirosa estirando la mano hacia el chico.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder escucharon como los hermanos No Sabaku discutían.

-Vamos Gaara, solo sube a tu caballo – regañaba Temari a su hermano.

-Cállate Temari – silencio con frialdad el pelirrojo – no quiero hacer esto.

-Eres un amargado Gaara – molesto Kankuro – O quizás miedoso - dijo con burla.

-¡Tu también cállate, imbécil! – exclamó Gaara esta vez mas alterado pero con ese tono frio que lograba intimidar.

-Wow si que se quieren – interrumpió Sakura - ¿No te gustan los caballos Gaara? – pregunto dirigiéndose al pelirrojo el cual desvió la mirada.

-No le hagas caso Sakura, él nunca lo ha hecho y no se atreve – dijo Kankuro con tono burlesco.

-Bueno, idiota es el que se atreve sin pensar que puede pasar – dijo guiñándole un ojo a pelirrojo.

-"y ahí otra vez esas actitudes, ¡mierda!" - pensó Sasuke frustrado viendo la acción de Sakura.

Sakura quitó la mano que le había extendido anteriormente a Sasuke, pero esta vez se la extendió a Gaara.

-No es por alardear Gaara, pero se montar muy bien, sube conmigo prometo que no pasará nada – dijo de manera amistosa.

Y ahí estaba, directo en el orgullo del Uchiha, desplazado hasta el establo de los caballos, dejado completamente de lado como un…sirviente. Solo quería salir de ahí y mandarlos a la mierda. ¿Por qué ella lo tenía que invitar y luego ignorarlo de esa forma?, si no se iba era porque ella era la princesa y él… el esclavo.

-Claro que no – respondió secamente Gaara – no lo necesito.

-¡No seas grosero Gaara! – regaño Temari.

-Déjalo Sakura, a él le gusta estar solo – comento Kankuro.

-No lo dejaré aquí – sentencio la pelirosa – y tu no seas tonto, no eres menos macho por aceptar esto – dirigiéndose esta vez a Gaara – Yo le enseñe a Sasuke a montar, ¿cierto?

-Hmp – musito el pelinegro desviando la mirada con enfado.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – Llamó Sakura con preocupación por la actitud del chico.

-Si, princesa – respondió con indiferencia. Sakura se sintió dolida ante eso, pero no podía entablar una conversación con él teniendo a los demás príncipes junto a ellos. Aun así no se lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

-Gaara solo sube - pidió nuevamente Sakura extendiendo su mano aun mas lejos – si te incomoda nos bajamos.

El pelirrojo la miro por unos minutos, sabía que quería subir, pero era humillante aceptar ser llevado por esa niña.

-No te molestaremos Gaara – dijo Kankuro con seriedad – diviértete tranquilo.

Gaara lo miró sorprendido, pero aun con cierta desconfianza. Golpearía tan fuerte a su hermano si llegaba a salir con algún comentario burlesco. Él siempre solía ser el blanco de las burlas de sus hermanos, especialmente de Kankuro, ellos a diferencia de él tenían amigos, gente que de vez en cuando visitaban, pero él solo tenía sus libros y sus clases. La soledad lo había llevado a odiar cualquier cosa que la irrumpiera y ahí estaba, a punto de montar un maldito caballo sujetándose de la cintura de la pelirosa.

El pelirrojo miró hacia los alrededores buscando testigos de lo que estaba por hacer y para su desgracia no muy lejos de ahí su padre tomaba asiento junto a los reyes de Inglaterra en una de las tantas terrazas. Rodeado de sirvientes estaba aquel hombre que desde pequeño le profesó tanto temor y lo hizo ser el chico que era ahora, frio y solitario, y él estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Si su padre llegaba a verlo en esa situación no quería ni imaginar todas las barbaridades que le diría, se sentiría él mismo humillado por su hijo, no se iba a arriesgar por un simple paseo a caballo.

-Quita esa mano de mi vista – dijo Gaara fríamente evadiendo la mano amistosa que le había vuelto a brindaba la chica.

Esa había sido una insolencia en su plenitud hacia la princesa.

Los hermanos del pelirrojo lo miraron alarmados y Sasuke, él solo se mantuvo al margen de todo.

-"Si tanto le interesa ese chico entonces que aguante" – Pensó con amargura el pelinegro.

Sakura contempló al chico con tristeza, ella solo quería ser amigable con él. Aun así entendió que no podía esperar que Gaara fuera como ella, era muy parecido a lo ya vivido tiempo atrás con Sasuke.

-Bien – respondió sencillamente Sakura bajando de su caballo – caminaré contigo – sentencio comenzando a caminar llevándose consigo al caballo tirando de las riendas.

Los demás la observaban sin saber qué hacer, los No Sabaku no esperaban que ella insistiera en Gaara aun más después de aquella actitud que él había tenido con ella. Al ver que ella no diría nada más se limitaron a seguirla.

Kankuro y Temari avanzaron sobre sus caballos divirtiéndose en el recorrido por aquel hermoso lugar, mientras Sakura, Gaara y Sasuke caminaban a la par.

-¿Y solo vendrá un esclavo? – preguntó Kankuro con cierto tonó despectivo – deberían venir mas

-Creo que ayer les deje claro que no podían llamarlo así – contestó rápidamente Sakura a la defensiva – su nombre es Sasuke.

-Sigue siendo un esclavo, no deberías ser tan cercana a él Sakura – habló esta vez Temari – tengo muchos amigos que podría presentarte y cualquiera seria más adecuado que este chico.

-¿ah sí?, pues te aseguró que ninguno es como él – comento la pelirosa sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke mientras lo decía.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquello, maldecía internamente contra la pelirosa por siempre tener que salir con esos comentarios propios de ella.

-Eres una niña muy rara Sakura – comentó Kankuro divertido.

-Si tu lo dices – respondió la pelirosa con desinterés – Tú también eres muy raro Gaara – comentó desviando el tema hacia el pelirrojo quien caminaba dejando al margen todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Tú no me conoces – respondió Gaara con su misma postura indiferente.

-Cierto – acepto la chica – pero tampoco quieres que te conozca así que la culpa no es mía.

-No necesitas conocerme, todos ustedes déjenme tranquilo – sentenció mirándolos a todos con una mirada llena de rencor.

Sus hermanos suspiraron ya acostumbrados a situaciones como esa, a su hermano menor ni siquiera le gustaba compartir con ellos, siempre estaba solo, siempre aprensivo.

-Si no querías venir debiste quedarte con papá, Gaara – reprocho Temari – ya deja de tratar así a Sakura, ella solo quiere ser amable.

Sakura prefirió no seguir metiéndose entre ambos hermanos, le gustaba ser insistente, pero tenía que dejar tranquilo al pelirrojo.

-Bien chicos, aquí es donde los quería traer – comentó Sakura una vez que todos llegaron a un hermoso largo que era parte de los terrenos del castillo – Con Sasuke-kun solemos venir aquí.

-Vaya lindo lugar – dijo Kankuro bajando de su caballo - ¿Y qué haces cuando vienes aquí?

-Nadar, obvio – respondió riendo.

-Pero…papá podría molestarse – dijo Temari seguido de un suspiro.

-Pero él no está aquí – sentenció Sakura quitándose las zapatillas y el poleron – y no permitiré que ustedes no entren al agua - su tonó era de complicidad, y con la mano los incitaba a venir mientras metía los pies al agua.

-Ni siquiera tenemos trajes de baño – dijo Kankuro rascándose la nuca, mientras en su mente dudaba que debía hacer.

-Pues solo quítate la camisa y ven – respondió la pelirosa sonriente mientras caminaba a paso veloz hacia el moreno – vamos Kankuro.

El chico guardo silencio un minuto y miró a sus hermanos quienes esperaban ver su reacción. Finalmente fijo su vista en Sakura quien se movía inquietamente en su lugar esperando alguna respuesta.

-A la mierda – sentenció Kankuro quitándose la camisa – quiero divertirme aunque sea un día.

-¡Así se habla! – exclamo Sakura entusiasmada al momento que tomaba la mano de Kankuro y lo hacía correr junto a ella al agua.

Una vez ya cerca de la orilla Kankuro no tuvo tiempo de pensar, Sakura no paró su trote y se lanzo al agua llevándose a Kankuro con ella. Ambos se sumergieron unos segundos y luego salieron a la superficie con unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Kankuro especialmente tenía la cara iluminada, se podía ver la emoción e incluso adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-¡Wow!, el agua esta genial – exclamó salpicando agua con sus manos.

-¡Kankuro!, si papá te ve estarás muerto – dijo Temari acercándose al agua.

-Siempre hacemos lo que él dice, Temari – respondió el moreno con fastidio – nunca nos podemos divertir porque a él nada le parece bien – desviando su vista a otra parte.

-Temari, te prometo que tu papá no sabrá nada – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con animó – a mis padres tampoco les gusta que yo haga esto, pero aquí me tienes – acompañando lo dicho con un risita juguetona – estamos alejados del castillo, nadie nos verá aquí.

Sasuke por su parte se mantenía en silencio observando todo, apoyado en un árbol a la orilla del rio. Recordaba claramente la primera vez que Sakura lo llevo aquí, recordaba cómo le había insistido dejarla entrar al agua. Él se negaba rotundamente ya que eran órdenes impuestas por el mismo rey, pero cuando creyó haber convencido a la princesa de no hacerlo ella simplemente lo empujó y lo tiro al agua lanzándose ella por detrás. Al momento de llegar ahí con los hermanos estaba consciente que ella lograría que los estirados chicos se metieran al agua, y ya iba uno.

-No lo sé chicos – respondió Temari tras un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Temari – dijo Kankuro con una voz ronca y de decisión – ¡hazlo!, hazlo por todos esos chicos con los que él no te dejo salir, hazlo por todas esas fiestas a las que él no te permitió ir, hazlo por haberte convertido en una amargada a los 14 años.

-¡Hey!, no soy una amargada

-¡Solo entra mujer!

-¡Esta bien! – respondió finalmente quitándose las zapatillas y el chaleco que llevaba amarrado a las hombros, luego corrió hasta llegar al agua y se zambullo una vez en la parte más profunda, donde se encontraban Sakura y Kankuro.

-¡Si! – Exclamó Sakura feliz salpicándole aguas a los hermanos los cuales rieron e hicieron lo mismo – bien, solo nos falta uno – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Gaara quien miraba toda la situación inexpresivo.

-No Sakura, Gaara no querrá y se enfadara – dijo Kankuro mirando a su hermano – terminaría por arruinar todo esto, es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Pero quiero que él también se divierta – insistió la pelirosa.

-Nunca lo hemos entendido, pero quizás esa es su forma de mantenerse.

-Ustedes tienes la suerte de ser hermanos – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – como hija única siempre estuve sola y créanme que jamás me divertí, pero llego Sasuke – dirigió una tierna mirada al chico el cual se mantenía con los ojos cerrados sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol – bueno, la cosa es que Gaara vendrá aquí quiera o no, y ustedes me ayudaran.

Kankuro y Temari simplemente se encogieron de hombros, aceptando la oferta. Sakura se salió del agua caminando hasta donde estaba Gaara.

-Ven – dijo Sakura con voz firme.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras tranquilo niña – hablo Gaara disgustado.

-Solo quiero que nos sentemos en la orilla – insistió tirando del brazo del chico el cual lo tiro con brusquedad soltándose del agarre – No tienes por qué estar parada todo el día, sentémonos.

-Eres muy molesta

-Si bueno, que le voy a hacer – dijo encogiendo los hombros desinteresadamente – vamos – sentencio tomando el brazo del chico nuevamente.

Gaara estaba harto, generalmente ante actitudes como esa la gente capaba que no debía acercase a él, pero la pelirosa insistía en su atención. Frustrado decidió aceptar, así que en un brusco movimiento tira de su brazo dejando en claro que no lo tocaran y paso de largo a la pelirosa sentándose en la orilla del lago.

Sakura al ver que había funcionado les guiño un ojo a los otros los hermanos los cuales la miraron con complicidad. Temari y Kankuro se acercaron a su hermano menor el cual miraba fijamente el agua.

-¡Gaara! – exclamo Temari y al momento en que el pelirrojo los miró, ambos hermanos lo comenzaron a salpicar con agua dejándolo completamente empapado.

Gaara trato de levantarse apresuradamente, pero unos brazos se envolvieron por sus hombros afirmándolo con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Lo tengo! – Exclamo Sakura sujetando al pelirrojo – rápido ayúdenme.

Gaara miraba todo expectante y se agitaba para lograr soltarse, hasta que sus hermanos lo afirmaron de las piernas y junto con Sakura lo cargaron dentro del lado dejándolo caer una vez en lo profundo del lago.

-¡¿Qué les pasa imbéciles?! – grito Gaara sumamente enojado, con aquella voz fría y rasposa, una vez que salió a la superficie.

-¿No se siente bien el agua? – comento Sakura nadando junto al pelirrojo.

-Aléjense de mi – dijo con desprecio nadando para salir del agua.

-Oh no, no te irás – dijo Sakura tirando del brazo del chico.

-Vamos Gaara quédate un rato con nosotros – dijo Kankuro dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su hermano.

Gaara desvió la mirada y luego se vio a él mismo, ya estaba completamente empapado, ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de quitarse los zapatos. Aceptó que ya no tenía caso protestar y debía asumir que el agua se sentía muy bien.

-Hmp – musitó resignado dejando a los demás satisfechos.

Sakura sonrió al ver logrado su cometido así que satisfecha volteo a ver a un pelinegro que se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun, solo faltas tú – grito llamando la atención del chico.

-Hoy no princesa, no estoy de humor para nadar – respondió secamente el pelinegro volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Pero Sasuke – susurro Sakura desanimada.

-Vamos Sakura, nademos hacia allá – llamó Temari señalando un árbol que tenia la mitad de las raíces dentro del agua.

-¡Oh, chicos esto les encantara! – exclamó la pelirosa entusiasmada nadando hacia el árbol.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los hermanos Sakura comenzó a escalar las grandes raíces del árbol llegando a una de las ramas con una altura considerable. Una vez ahí se paro mostrando una soga que se encontraba atada a la siguiente rama.

-Sakura, no pensaras en… - Kankuro no terminó de hablar cuando vio como la pelirosa se daba impulso y se colgaba de la soga, lanzándose de la rama del árbol y soltándose para caer al agua.

La pelirosa luego de unos segundos salió a flote con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Eso se ve genial! – Exclamo Kankuro nadando hacia el árbol – ahora es mi turno.

-Apúrate idiota, ya quiero hacerlo yo – dijo Temari riendo.

Sakura nado hacia Gaara el cual veía como su hermano se lanzaba y caía de golpe al agua.

-¿No quieres intentarlo? – pregunto Sakura.

-¿Por qué insiste en hablarme? – preguntó Gaara fríamente.

-Porque quiero que te diviertas un poco – respondió dándole una sincera sonrisa.

Gaara contempló la mirada de la pelirosa de forma inexpresiva.

-Deja de llevarme la contra y diviértete Gaara.

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada sin ánimos ya de discutirle a la chica.

-Quizás me suba – dijo en voz baja y claramente avergonzado.

-Eso me parece excelente – respondió Sakura complacida.

-Oye Gaara – hablo Kankuro – apuesto a que no llegas más lejos que yo con la soga – su voz era sumamente retadora.

-Hmp, ya quisieras – respondió Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues ven y demuéstralo

-Ve, Gaara – animó Sakura.

Sin dar ninguna respuesta Gaara comenzó a nadar hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Sakura desde su lugar los observaba divirtiéndose. Temari reía a grandes carcajadas viendo como sus hermanos competían y Kankuro sonreía al ver como Gaara aceptaba ser parte de una actividad junto a ellos. Finalmente el pelirrojo olvidaba cualquier pensamiento negativo ante lo que estaba haciendo y por primera vez en su vida simplemente se divirtió.

Sakura nadó hasta la orilla y camino hasta llegar al árbol donde Sasuke se encontraba, sentándose junto a él.

-Me alegra ver que se diviertan – comentó Sakura mirando a los hermanos No Sabaku.

-Hmp – fue todo lo que respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Todo bien Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la chica volteando a verlo con preocupación.

-Todo bien – respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Me gustaría saber si algo te molesta – dijo con tristeza – no quiero que estés así.

Sasuke volteo a verla una vez que ella bajo la mirada, sentía un poco de remordimiento por haberle respondido así.

-No es nada Sakura-san – dijo Sasuke tras un suspiro – es solo que usted está ocupada en algo más.

-Bueno pues ahora estoy aquí – Sakura le volvió a sonreír y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico el cual luego de unos segundos se relajo y no le importo que el mismo se mojara ante el contacto de la chica la cual seguía empapada.

-Sus padres sospecharan de que estuvo aquí si se resfría – comento Sasuke luego de un rato.

-Ya se secará – respondió la pelirosa refiriéndose a su ropa.

-Tome – dijo quitandose el poleron que llevaba puesto y entregándoselo a la chica.

-Eres…eres realmente tierno Sasuke – dijo Sakura con la cara iluminada, mirando a Sasuke con suma ternura.

-Hmp – musito Sasuke desviando la mirada para que no percibieran su sonrojo.

Sin querer avergonzar mas al chico Sakura se puso de pie y escondiéndose tras el árbol se quita su polera mojada y se coloco el poleron de Sasuke el cual le quedaba algo grande. Sasuke mantuvo la vista la frente vigilando que nadie viera a la chica.

-Listo – dijo la pelirosa caminando hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke volteo a verla y sonrió con arrogancia, mientras pensaba en lo loca que podía a llegar esa chica y lo mucho que podía influenciar en él.

A los pocos segundos un gran grito se escucho alertando a ambos chicos. Voltearon a ver a los hermanos que se encontraban en el agua y alcanzaron a ver como Temari colgaba de la soga y al instante la rama se cortaba y aunque la chica no salió lastimada la pesada rama cayó al suelo produciendo un sonoro golpe.

Lo peor fue que no solo ellos se asuntaron si no que los caballos comenzaron a saltar alterado lanzando patadas hacia todos lados dispuestos a salir corriendo.

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia el caballo más cercano a ella.

-Tranquila pequeña – dijo la pelirosa alzando los brazos tratando de calmar al animal, pero este estaba muy alterado para entender las intenciones de ella.

-¡Sakura-san cuidado, aléjese del caballo! – exclamo Sasuke parándose rápidamente de su lugar.

Sakura insistió en alcanzar las riendas del animal, pero lanzo un grito al ver como el caballo levantaba las dos patas delanteras y se precipitaban hacia ella. La pelirosa intento alejarse pero cayó sentada al suelo y solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos.

-Princesa, ¡quítese de ahí! – exclamó Sasuke corriendo hacia ella tratando de moverla, pero en su intento una de las patas del caballo le golpeo el hombro haciéndolo caer.

En el suelo el Uchiha se retorcía de dolor sosteniendo su hombro golpeado.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamo la pelirosa con desesperación.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo completamente al ver como el hombro de Sasuke estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, el capitulo completo me había quedado excesivamente largo así que lo corte en el momento que me pareció adecuado, quizás les pudo parecer corto, pero no me falta tanto para completar el siguiente capitulo asi que espero estar actualizando pronto y ver alguno de sus comentarios llegar a mi correo ajjaja**

 **Pienso que algunos les puede parecer que deje a Sasuke de lado en este capitulo, pero es que creo que deben entrar mas personajes en la historia y no solo para decir "hola" y "adiós", tendría que tenerlos encerrados toda la historia para que sea un mundo completamente de Sasuke y Sakura xd y no es lo que quiero lograr con esta historia, cada personaje que meta tendrá un fundamento e influencia a lo largo de la historia. Aun así compensaré esta alta de Sasuke en el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo**

 **Para finalizar me despido y les deseo un buen fin de semana**

 **Adiós gente! hasta la proxima**


	6. Una fiesta en tu honor

**Hola gente**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, debo decir que no es mi favorito, pero es importante para mi recalcar un poco mas los personajes de Kankuro, Temari y Gaara. También debo mencionar que me quedo larguísimo, así que lo corte antes de tiempo, pero lo reanudo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bueno aquí se los dejo, espero sus comentarios porque bueno como escritores eso es lo unico que obtenemos como recompensa, no saben cuanto los valoro.**

* * *

-¡Sasuke! – Gritó Sakura horrorizada - ¡tranquilo, te ayudaré!

Los hermanos salieron rápidamente del agua y corrieron a ver el estado de ambos chicos.

-Maldición Sakura, ¿él está bien? – pregunto alarmado Kankuro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Dios! – exclamo Temari cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-¡Mierda no!, no está bien – hablaba Sakura alterada, arrodillada al lado del chico – Sasuke, por favor dime algo.

Pero la única respuesta que había por parte del pelinegro eran gritos de dolor.

-Debemos llevarlo rápido al castillo – dijo Gaara hincándose al lado de Sakura – su hombro no se ve nada bien.

Sakura ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas así que sin pronunciar palabras asintió y trato de levantar a Sasuke.

-Tranquila Sakura, nosotros lo llevamos – dijo Kankuro calmando a la pelirosa – ayúdame Gaara – a lo cual el pelirrojo si chistar asintió.

Ambos chicos cargaron al pelinegro que no paraba de maldecir entre gritos. El camino se hizo especialmente largo y no era simplemente por el hecho de que esta vez no iban con los caballos, si no porque la urgencia de llegar los tenía a todos histéricos, inclusive Gaara quien era el único que lograba camuflarlo bajo su fría expresión.

Una vez ya en el castillo Sakura comenzó a gritar como loca pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Sakura-san, ¿Qué sucede?! – Pregunto alarmada Shizune llegando al lugar luego de escuchar los gritos - ¡Dios mío! Sasuke, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-¡Estás loca si piensas que te lo explicaré ahora, maldición Sasuke necesita ayuda inmediata! – decía Sakura sin siquiera respirar y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Shizune asintió pero no atinaba a hacer algo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se escucho la imponente voz del rey el cual entraba a la habitación junto a su esposa y el rey de Noruega.

-¡Papá! – Exclamó Sakura corriendo y abrazándose a su padre – ¡por favor te lo suplico, ayuda a Sasuke, por favor! – rogaba con desesperación llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa, que tiene?! – dijo Dan alterándose ante las palabras de su hija.

-¡Su hombro, está completamente roto! – Apretando con fuerza la ropa del hombre - ¡trae a un medico rápido, siente mucho dolor!

El rey desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro quien era cargado por los hermanos No Sabaku, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Tranquila hija – hablo tratando de calmar a la niña – Shizune haz que lo atiendan rápidamente – ordenó con firmeza.

-¿Desea que llamé al médico de servicio, su majestad? – respondió la mujer.

-No, que lo vea el médico real

-Pero Dan – trato de interferir Tsunade.

-Ahora no Tsunade – cortó rápidamente las intenciones de la mujer.

-Por favor mamá – hablo esta vez Sakura entre sollozos – deja que lo curen.

Tsunade asintió tomando la mano de su hija para calmarla.

Sin esperar más tiempo Shizune salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras dos sirvientes tomaron a Sasuke de las manos de Kankuro y Gaara para luego llevárselo por los pasillos del castillo.

-Iré con él – dijo Sakura apresuradamente para seguir a los hombres.

-No, tú te quedas – dijo el rey tomando a su hija del brazo – cuéntame lo que pasó, aunque por tu ropa ya me hago una idea de donde estabas.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes en ese estado?! – exclamó con furia el gran hombre pelirrojo dirigiéndose a sus hijos quienes contuvieron la respiración alarmados.

-¡Padre! – dijo Kankuro siendo el primero en reaccionar – Nosotros no…

-Fue mi culpa señor – interfirió Sakura – que estén así es completamente mi culpa. Los lleve al lago y los obligue a meterse al agua conmigo.

-¡Sakura! – exclamo Dan en forma de regaño.

-Sakura, no – dijo Temari – las cosas no fueron así, fuimos al lago y nadamos en él con Sakura porque nos pareció divertido –confeso Temari enfrentándose a su padre.

-Temari tiene Razón padre, y fue realmente divertido – dijo Kankuro apoyando a su hermana.

-¡¿Divertido?! – Gritó el hombre pelirrojo - ¡¿Qué les pasa?, parecen pordioseros! Son hijos de un rey maldición, me dejan en completo ridículo – él hombre estaba completamente alterado.

Sakura miraba a los chicos con angustia los cuales bajaron la mirada con tristeza. Iba a hablar cuando alguien más se le adelantó.

-Lo siento, padre – habló Gaara enfrentando la poderosa mirada de su papá – pero no nos arrepentimos de nada.

-Gaara, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo el hombre cayendo en completo asombro, su hijo menor casi nunca hablaba y nunca esperó que ese fuese un motivo para que lo hiciera.

-Sakura hizo que nos divirtiéramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho – continuo hablando Gaara ganándose las miradas de todos – Hizo de este el mejor día de mi vida – sentenció sin mover un musculo facial de su inexpresiva mirada.

Aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas Sakura le sonrió tristemente al pelirrojo, el cual la observo por unos segundos.

-Rasa, ¿Por qué no dejamos a las chicos tranquilos por ahora?, que se cambien de ropa y luego nos contaran lo que paso – dijo Dan dirigiéndose al pelirrojo mayor, el cual lo medito por unos segundos.

-Está bien – accedió a regañadientes– los quiero aquí en diez minutos – finalizó dándoles una última mirada severa a sus hijos los cuales respondieron con un "sí, padre" al unísono.

Los hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Sakura volteo a ver nuevamente a su padre.

-Quiero ver a Sasuke – dijo la chica.

-No Sakura, no creas que no estás en problemas – dijo el rey con tono firme.

-ya lo sé papá, pero tengo que estar con él – insistió tirando de la ropa de su padre, el cual la miró con pena en su mirada, pero tragando grueso aguantó y volteó apartándose de su hija – después hablaremos – finalizo retirándose del lugar junto con Rasa.

Sakura volvió a soltar un sollozo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Ese chico estará bien, Sakura – habló Tsunade tomando por sorpresa a su hija – solo ya deja de meterte en problemas – acariciando la cabeza de la pelirosa para luego retirarse siguiendo a su marido. Le era sumamente raro ver a su hija en ese estado, pero no podía consentirla luego de haberlos desobedecido.

Viéndose perdida Sakura corrió a su habitación secándose las lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable, Sasuke la había protegido y ahora estaba herido. Nunca debió llevar a los hermanos a ese lago, nunca debió ella ir a ese lago y obligar a Sasuke a seguirla, siempre metía al chico en situaciones problemáticas, pero esta ya había cruzado el limite.

Todo esto lo meditaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa e intentaba secar su cabello, se miró al espejo y vio su cara llena de angustia, simplemente no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase – dijo Sakura secando sus lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los hermanos No Sabaku

-Sakura nosotros bajaremos, ¿Nos acompañas? – preguntó Temari. Su mirada también demostraba tristeza.

-Si chicos, enseguida voy – hablo apresuradamente pasando la mano por su cara.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kankuro preocupado.

-Si, bajemos ya – caminando hacia la puerta.

Gaara la miro de forma inexpresiva todo el trayecto hasta el primer piso, ella evitaba mirarlos para que no pudieran ver lo hinchado y rojo que ya estaba sus ojos, pero Gaara no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando pacientemente que ella lanzara uno de sus estúpidos comentarios, el cual nunca llegó.

-No deberías estar así por un simple esclavo – comento Gaara con frialdad.

-¡Sasuke no es un simple esclavo! – Grito Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada llena de enojo al chico – Sasuke no es un empleado, Sasuke es mi amigo – su voz fue apagándose y su mirada volvió al piso – y me muero si algo le pasa – termino de hablar llegando a un susurro

Temari y Kankuro la miraron con pena, mientras Gaara la desvió fijándose en el pasillo.

Ya en el gran salón los chicos se sentaron a esperar a sus padres los cuales no tardaron en llegar. Los reyes y la reina se sentaron frente a los chicos y los miraron detenidamente.

-Bueno, cuéntenos que paso – dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber quien debía hablar primero, finalmente y como era de esperarse Sakura tomo la iniciativa.

-Lleve a los chicos al lago que me prohibiste ir – dijo con voz firme, pero gangosa debido al llanto liberado rato atrás – Nos estábamos bañando cuando Temari cayó de una de las ramas de gran árbol, la cual se quebró produciendo un gran ruido – ante lo dicho la joven rubia se llevo una severa mirada por parte de su padre haciéndola tragar grueso. Sakura sumida en sus recuerdos no se percataba de la reacción que tenían sus palabras – los caballos se asustaron y uno estuvo a punto de golpearme con sus patas, pero Sasuke – no pudo terminar su relato ya que su voz se volvió temblorosa terminando en un agudo sollozo que empapo su rostro de lagrimas nuevamente.

-Ya entendí hija, no sigas – dijo Dan con el corazón en la mano al ver a su hija así – debes calmarte, Sasuke ya se encuentra mejor – informó captando de inmediato la mirada de la pelirosa – su brazo no lo está, su hombro está roto, pero ya calmaron el dolor.

-Tengo que verlo – dijo parándose de su puesto.

-No, no lo harás – sentenció Dan con firmeza sorprendiendo a la misma Tsunade por lo dura que estaba siendo – tienes prohibido ir, estas castigada.

-No puedo creer que me digas esto – dijo Sakura dolida – él, ese chico que está gravemente herido, fue quien me salvo. No puedo creer que me impidas darle siquiera las gracias.

-¡Si esta así es por tu desobediencia! – Exclamo el rey alzando la voz dejando a su hija perpleja - ¡pudiste ser tu, Sakura!

-Papá… - susurro sin saber que decir.

-¡Pudiste ser tu quien saliera herida!, ¿acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan rebelde por una vez en tu vida y pensar en nosotros? – el rey no paraba de hablar y alzaba los brazos demostrando su desesperación.

Padre e hija se había metido completamente en su discusión sin tomar en cuenta de quienes presenciaba la escena. Ambos dejaron de discutir cuando escucharon que el rey Rasa tocia rasposamente.

-Lamento interrumpir Dan, pero con mis hijos nos retiraremos a otra habitación – dijo haciéndoles una señal a los hermanos para que se pusieran de pie – tengo mucho que decirles – su mirada era fría, diciéndoles con ella a sus hijos que los esperaba algo terrible.

-Sí, adelante, lo siento por esto Rasa – se disculpo el hombre apenado – Sakura recibirá una gran reprimenda por ocasionar todo esto.

El hombro pelirrojo miro a Sakura la cual solo volteo la mirada enojada, así que simplemente emprendió el camino hacia la salida junto a sus hijos quienes lo seguían con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Chicos… - dijo Sakura en voz baja viendo a los hermanos.

-Estaremos bien – dijo Temari dándole una sonrisa.

-Si Sakura, nos vemos en un rato – dijo Kankuro dándole ánimos a la pelirosa.

Los No Sabaku se retiraron y la tensión volvió a caer en la habitación entre Sakura y sus padres.

-Lo veré aunque no quieres – sentencio Sakura con voz firme.

-¿Qué no entiendes que eso es lo que menos me importa? – Respondió su papá mirándola con tristeza – de solo pensar que pudiste ser tú el mundo se me viene abajo.

-¡Pero las cosas no fueron así, papá! – Dijo la chica acercándose hasta tomarle la mano a su padre – Sasuke estuvo ahí para cuidarme.

-Y a cambio de eso ahora esta inconsciente debido a todos los calmantes que debieron darle – dijo Tsunade dejando a su hija con el corazón roto – Lo siento Sakura, pero es que tienes que hacer caso de una buena vez – continuo lamentándose al ver la reacción de su hija.

-Tu madre tiene razón, si no te dejamos ir a ese lugar es porque siempre quieres ir sola – continuó Dan.

La pelirosa finalmente bajo la mirada al suelo derrotada.

-Yo de verdad lo siento papá, mamá, nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar – dijo la princesa angustiada.

La pareja de reyes se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

-Quédate tranquila – hablo su madre – ve a descansar.

La princesa asintió y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Y Sakura – llamó su padre – no veras a Sasuke – sentencio para luego salir de la sala.

La chica sin protestar subió las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su habitación.

-Perdóname Sasuke-kun – dijo en un sollozo ahogado recostándose en su cama.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar plácidamente dormida, si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento hubiera escuchado que incluso en sueños sollozaba el nombre del pelinegro.

Ya caída la noche Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lanzando un largo y sonoro bostezo. Se sentó a la orilla de su enorme cama y fijo su mirada en el suelo por un largo rato, los recuerdo del día vinieron a su mente como relámpago, la sensación arenosa de sus ojos hinchados la hacían consciente de su angustia.

-Sasuke-kun – susurro para sí misma – prometo que te veré esta noche – decidida parándose de su cama.

Colocándose un suéter salió de su habitación con sigilo, era preferente que todos siguieran pensando que estaba en su habitación. Camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, todo el lugar ya estaba vacío lo que se lo haría más fácil. Ya bien alejada de su habitación volvió sobre sus pasos parándose ante una puerta, la cual sin esperar más tiempo toco.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Temari quien la miraba con sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!, ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto la rubia.

-Solo pasaba para saber si me querían acompañar a un lugar – dijo tratando de sonreír como era habitual.

La rubia la miro con duda, así que simplemente se hizo a un lado para que la pelirosa viera a sus hermanos quienes también presenciaban a la escena.

-No lo sé, Sakura – dijo rascándose la nuca mientras volteaba a ver a sus hermanos buscando apoyo – ya no queremos más problemas.

-Oh, entiendo – respondió la pelirosa bajan la mirada apenada – de verdad lo siento chicos, yo nunca pensé que las cosas terminaran así.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa – dijo Kankuro caminando hacia las chicas – fue muy divertido la verdad.

-Kankuro tiene razón, queremos darte las gracias por este gran día que nos diste.

La pelirosa alzo la mirada fijándose en ambos hermanos, su mirada mostraba alegría y alivio, después de todo ella quería que esos amargados chicos tuvieran un buen rato. El día que los conoció el odio profundamente luego de sus estúpidos comentarios, pero después de todo si los habían criado así no se podía esperar mucho de ellos.

-Bueno, eso está bien – respondió la pelirosa – ya no los sigo molestando, buenas noches chicos – se despido propuesta a irse.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kankuro deteniendo a la chica.

-Voy a ver a Sasuke-kun – respondió sonriendo hiperactivamente, volviendo con eso la luz a su rostro.

Los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta, pero no podían cuestionar mucho, ya estaban aprendiendo a conocer a Sakura y al parecer la falta de seguir reglas era algo típico de la chica.

-Te atraparan – dijo Temari con preocupación.

-No nada de eso – dijo Sakura sonriendo – ya sé cómo llegar a las habitaciones de los sirvientes, así que mejor me apresuro.

Los hermanos vieron como Sakura comenzaba a alejarse por los pasillos y un inquietante sentimiento de emoción empezó a llenar a Kankuro y Temari, los cuales sin esperar más se miraron con decisión entre sí.

-Sakura, espera – llamó Kankuro comenzando a seguirle el paso a la chica.

-¿Gaara, vienes? – pregunto Temari dirigiéndose al pelirrojo quien todavía se encontraba sobre su cama.

Gaara desvió su vista y sin responder nada se bajo de su cama y se encamino a la puerta, en ningún momento cruzo su mirada con sus hermanos, y no era menos ya que le avergonzaba interesarse en cosas tan estúpidas siendo que él siempre era indiferente a todo.

Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta que los No Sabaku la seguían y sin decir comentario alguno les guiño un ojo, emprendiendo nuevamente el rumbo.

-No puedo creer que estamos caminando por estos oscuros pasillos solo para ver a uno de los esclavo – comentó divertido Kankuro, ganándose una molesta mirada de Sakura, la cual el chico captó perfectamente – ok, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo con Sakura alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Caminaría sobre fuego para llegar a Sasuke – comento Sakura con la mirada fija en el frente, aunque fue para sí misma los demás pudieron escucharla dejándolos a todos con una amargo sentimiento de angustia.

-Aun me sorprende cuanto lo quieres – dijo Temari, pero esto no llego a los oídos o más bien al cerebro de la pelirosa ya que esta puso su atención en otra cosa.

-¡Rápido, escóndanse! – Alerto Sakura a los demás empujándolos detrás de uno de los muros.

Una pasos con ritmo retardados se escucharon venir por los pasillos, esto se acercaban lentamente e incluso se podía notar un continuo intervalo entre detenerse y caminar.

-¡Mierda, nos van a encontrar! – exclamo alarmado Kankuro en un susurro.

-Solo quédate quieto – dijo Sakura asomando su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba cuando apareciera por el pasillo.

Luego de un rato la persona que los tenía tan nerviosos se hizo visible por el pasillo.

-¡Naruto! – exclamo Sakura aliviada saliendo de su escondite – tonto qué bueno que te encuentro, con aquellas palabras los hermanos también se calmaron y salieron.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el rubio sorprendido, el cual se encontraba trapeando los pasillos.

-Bueno, pretendo ir a ver a Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa sonriendo divertida.

-Pero Sakura-chan… eso es muy peligroso – comento el rubio alarmado – si la descubren tendrá problemas.

-Bueno para eso necesito de tu ayuda mi querido amigo.

Los No Sabaku nunca terminaban de sorprenderse de las actitudes que podía tener Sakura, la complicidad y cercanía que parecía tener con todo el mundo, especialmente con quienes no debía.

-Si sigues dejando que la servidumbre te falte así el respeto no me sorprendía que tuvieran un levantamiento en este reino.

Aquel comentario fue dicho por Gaara quien dejo sorprendidos a sus hermanos, dijo lo que claramente ellos también pensaban pero no pensaban comentar.

Sakura y Naruto dirigieron su vista a él anonadados, no esperaban aquella intromisión, menos el rubio que acababa de percatarse de la presencia de los otros tres chicos.

-¡¿A quién le dices servidumbre, idiota?! – Dijo Naruto con ira – ¡¿quién te crees?!

-Pues Gaara, el príncipe de Noruega – contesto el pelirrojo fríamente sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada del rubio.

-¿Pri-principe? – tartamudeo Naruto cayendo en cuenta de su error.

-No te preocupes Naruto, el solo es Gaara – dijo Sakura restándole importancia a todo el asunto – chicos este es mi amigo Naruto, Naruto ellos son los hermanos No Sabaku – presentó rápidamente pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos.

Un momento de tención hubo por unos segundos, los príncipes obviamente no iban a saludar a un esclavo mas, sería poco digno, y por otra parte a Naruto le costaba mostrar respecto ante la gente poco humilde.

-Bueno al parecer todos se llevaran muy bien – dijo Sakura emocionada dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto. Ella sonreía hiperactivamente, tanto que mantenía los ojos cerrados con aquella amplia sonrisa, mientras los demás se miraban seriamente –bueno Naruto, ¿Me ayudaras?

-Como guste Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio desviando la mirada a la chica – yo sé donde tienen a Sasuke, sígame.

-Perfecto, chicos sígannos – dijo la pelirosa haciéndole una señal a los hermanos.

Naruto y Sakura caminaban al frente seguidos por los No Sabaku hasta que llegaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas por ambos lados.

-Él está al final del pasillo – informó Naruto caminando por este.

-¿Crees que este despierto? – pregunto la chica con preocupación.

-No lo sé Sakura-chan, ha despertado pocas veces y cuando lo hace no es mucho lo que dice, las medicinas a un lo tienen muy drogado.

-Él estará bien – dijo Sakura con firmeza sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Naruto y los demás prefirieron ahorrarse los comentarios y avanzar rápido hasta la puerta que les indicaba el rubio.

-Para que tocar si lo puedo sorprender – dijo Sakura riendo divertida.

-Pero…pero Sakura-chan – trato de detenerla el rubio siéndole imposible.

-¡Aquí estoy Sasuke-kun! – exclamo emocionada la princesa entrando a la habitación sin tocar.

Los ánimos de la pelirosa se fueron al suelo cuando vio al pelinegro tendido en la cama con un estado deplorable, no llevaba camiseta y se podía ver el vendaje alrededor de su hombro y parte de su pecho, no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, más que dormido parecía muerto y la suciedad seca impregnada en su rostro mostraba que no le habían dado ningún cuidado higiénico.

-Sasuke-kun – susurro la pelirosa acercándose al chico a paso lento, una vez frente a él tomo su mano entre las de ella y la acarició con ternura.

Los demás entraron a la habitación y presenciaban la escena con angustia, cabe destacar que Gaara mantenía su postura de siempre, e incluso fastidio le hacía sentir todo esto, la pelirosa era alguien muy débil ante sus ojos.

-Ay tonto – volvió a hablar la pelirosa soltando un suspiro – hueles tan feo – dijo acompañado de un risita divertida.

El ambiente se alivio un poco con el comentario de la chica y es que si ella sonreía los demás ya sabían cómo actuar, siempre era así, era algo que involuntariamente la chica provocaba en las personas.

-Los médicos dijeron que solo necesitaba reposo de ahora en adelante – dijo Naruto colocándose al lado de Sakura.

-Entonces claramente no despertara hoy – comentó la princesa mirando con cariño al pelinegro postrado en la cama - ¿sabes lo que le vendría bien? – Dijo volteando a ver al rubio – Una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? – dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Si bueno, algo pequeño. No es como que tengamos mucho espacio aquí – dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza despreocupada.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y Temari sonrió nerviosa ante las ocurrencias de la pelirosa.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como terminó la pijamada? – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Si, pero aquí no vendrá nadie, vamos no sean aburridos – las palabras de Sakura le quitaban la importancia a todo lo que realmente era relevante - ¿Kankuro, Gaara, ustedes que dicen? – volteando a ver a los dos hermanos quien la miraban como queriendo entender que locuras pasaban por la cabeza de la chica.

-Bueno no te voy a mentir – dijo Kankuro colocando una mano en su mentón – ¡A mí me parece genial! – termino alzando los brazos.

-Haz lo que quieras – fue la respuesta de Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, Temari solo faltas tú.

-Ya que, después de lo de hoy ya nada puede salir peor – dijo resignándose soltando un suspiro.

Sakura celebro su victoria con una serie de saltitos por la habitación hasta que finalmente volvió a fijar su vista en Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, deberías traer a los chicos, diles que están invitados a la fiesta de Sasuke-kun.

Sin perder más tiempo Naruto asintió y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos.

-Y no olvides la comida – dijo la pelirosa antes de que el rubio se perdiera en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Ante la ausencia del rubio cada uno busco un sitio donde sentarse para esperar. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama de Sasuke contemplando al pelinegro con cariño.

-Si me viera observándolo así ya me hubiera regañando – comento Sakura con nostalgia – quiero que abra los ojos.

-De seguro pronto lo hará – aseguro Temari colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – debo admitir que el chico fue muy valiente por recibir así la patada de un caballo.

-Temari tiene razón, tu amigo es muy valiente, Sakura – dijo Kankuro sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Sakura asintió sin decir palabras y sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke, prefirió no hablar más y todos guardaron silencio en la espera de los que parecían ser los invitados.

Luego de un rato la puerta comenzó a abrirse, ante lo cual todos pusieron atención en ella.

-¡Hola hola, ¿Cómo lo están pasando?! – exclamo energéticamente Suigetsu entrando a la habitación cargando un montón de bocadillos.

-¿Otra fiesta Sakura?, tu sí que sabes – dijo Kiba entrando junto a Akamaru.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Sakura feliz parándose de la cama – ahora si esto será una fiesta.

La puerta se cerró tras haber entrado Naruto y Shikamaru quedando así la fiesta completa. Los hermanos No Sabaku se removieron incómodos en sus lugares, jamás se les paso por la mente compartir de esa forma con la servidumbre. Si su padre los había regañado por bañarse en un lago era realmente tenebrosos siquiera pensar en lo que les podría pasar si los encontraba en aquella situación.

-¿Dos noche seguidas durmiendo poco?, mañana no me podre levantar – dijo Shikamaru tomándose la cara con una mano.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru arriba ese ánimo! – Dijo Suigetsu pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sakura – celebremos en nombre de Sasuke, ¿cierto princesa?

-Por supuesto – afirmo la pelirosa feliz.

Los chicos habían tomado la confianza de llamar a Sakura por su nombre, si Naruto podía era muy poco probable que la pelirosa se los impidiera a ellos. Pero todos guardaron silencio a caer en cuenta de la presencia de los príncipes de Noruega.

-Em... bien esto es incomodo – dijo Suigetsu quitando el brazo que anteriormente descansaba sobre los hombros de Sakura – princesa aquí están ellos – haciendo señales disimiladas apuntando a los tres hermanos - ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo los invite – dijo la chica con simpleza – no se preocupen chicos, ellos no tienen problema con todo esto.

-Ella tiene razón, no se preocupen por nosotros – dijo Kankuro sonriendo de lado.

-¡Ah pues haberlo dicho antes! – Exclamo Suigetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro al castaño con completa confianza – me llamo Suigetsu.

-Kankuro – respondió el chico atónito por la falta de respeto, dándole la mano al peliplata.

-Yo soy Temari – se presento la chica con firmeza . - y él mi hermano menor Gaara – dijo al ver que el pelirrojo se iba a mantener al margen.

-Me llamo Kiba – dijo el chico perruno – y el es Akamaru – señalando al cachorro que lo acompañaba.

-¡Wow, tienes un perro! – dijo Kankuro emocionando – mi padre jamás nos ha dejado tener uno.

-Tu padre jamás te ha dejado tener un vida – dijo Sakura divertida dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica, incluso Gaara esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Y tú no te presentas? – dijo Temari dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

-¿Hn? – Musito Shikamaru saliendo de su pensamiento mientras rascaba su oreja - ¿decías algo? – pregunto desorientado.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Temari indignada - ¡maldito flojo ponedme atención cuando te hablo!

-No es necesario que grite – dijo Shikamaru con fastidio.

-Pero que imbécil – gruño la chica apretando los dientes.

-Uy, no sigamos con los insultos chicos, ¡esto es una fiesta! – dijo Sakura interfiriendo – ¡tomen un lugar y comamos!

Los chicos arrastraron la mesa de noche al centro de la habitación y ahí colocaron la comida, sirvieron refrescos y bebidas para todos y de a poco el ambiente fue volviéndose más ameno. Kankuro y Temari se soltaron por completo y hablaban con los chicos como sus iguales, Kankuro se reía a carcajadas de los comentarios de Suigetsu y Kiba, mientras Temari insistía en buscar discusión con Shikamaru.

-Oye, aquí tienes bebida – dijo Naruto ofreciéndole un vaso a Gaara el cual se le quedo viendo con seriedad – Tranquilo no tiene nada – dijo Naruto excusándose de inmediato.

-No estoy dudando de eso – dijo Gaara con su tono serio.

-Bueno, solo quería decir que no tengo resentimiento por lo sucedido anteriormente – dijo el rubio con sinceridad – gusto en conocerte Gaara.

-Hmp – musito el pelirrojo bajando la mirada hasta el vaso, el cual luego de unos segundo recibió – Gracias – dijo fríamente pero con sinceridad.

Sakura contemplaba todo con gusto, al fin encontraba gente que podía entender lo que era compartir de verdad con gente que no lo hacia simplemente por cortesía o protocolo. Luego volteo a ver a Sasuke y deseo que el chico pudiera compartir con ellos también.

La noche avanzó a carcajadas, sin contar a Gaara que aunque no reía tan eufóricamente, gesticulaba pequeñas sonrisas y participaba en la situación, aunque solo fuera de oyente.

En un momento Sakura alzo unos plumones en su mano, que había encontrado en una de las cajoneras, enseñándoselas a los demás.

-¿Saben lo que podríamos hacer con esto, no? – dijo con malicia.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Kankuro divertido y emocionando.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar al gato?, bueno yo empiezo.

Se volteo sobre sus talones y camino en dirección a Sasuke, destapo el plumón y con firmeza dibujo una gran raya en el rostro de chico.

Los chicos rieron eufóricamente ante la ridícula acción de la chica.

-¡Yo sigo! – dijo Naruto emocionado tomando otro de los plumos y repitió la acción de Sakura.

-Esto va por tu arrogancia Uchiha – dijo Suigetsu apoderándose de otro de los plumones.

Al rato el cuerpo del Uchiha estaba completamente rayado con ridículos garabatos.

-Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se vea – dijo Naruto riendo.

-Ridículos – comento Temari divertida.

-¡Oh, Temari!, ¿que tienes en la cara? – dijo la pelirosa acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Dónde? – Pero Temari no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía una gran raya dibujada en su rostro - ¡Sakura! – Exclamo tocando su cara – ¡me las pagaras!

Todos corrían rayándose entre ellos, una fiesta sucedía alrededor de Sasuke y este ni idea tenia de aquello. Luego las rayas no solo estaban en el cuerpo de Sasuke, si no que en todos los presentes, aunque aún faltaba uno…Gaara.

-¡Gaara, cuidado! – grito Sakura haciendo que el chico volteara a mirar en otra dirección dándole así la oportunidad a Naruto de rayar al chico.

-¡Pero qué…! – Gaara no alcanzo a alegar cuando ya tenía a sus dos hermanos sobre él rayándole por completo el rostro.

El pelirrojo no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reprocharles a sus hermanos, si no que prefirió caer en el juego y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mostrando resignación.

Ya acabado el juego todos se sentaron en el suelo con la comida en el centro.

-¡Oigan, no tenían porque dibujarme un pene! – alego Kiba mirándose ante un pequeño espejo que cargaba Temari.

-por lo menos tú no tienes escrito *me gusta por detrás*, en tu frente – dijo Suigetsu sobándose la zona nombrada - ¡eso fue un complot! – exclamo recordando como Sakura y Naruto lo habían afirmado mientras Kiba se lo escribía.

Así continuaron los cometarios hasta que Sakura se puso de pie alzando su vaso con refresco.

-Chicos, quiero hacer un brindis – anuncio sonriente, a lo que todos tomaron sus vaso expectantes a lo que diría la chica – quiero brindar por esta fiesta, por tenerlos a todos aquí, especialmente a los No Sabaku – brindándoles una sonrisa a los tres hermanos – pero especialmente quiero brindar por Sasuke, porque sin él quizás en qué estado estaría yo – esta vez su voz se apago levemente y su mirada se opaco - ¡por el valiente Sasuke! – exclamo alzando su vaso más alto.

-Por Sasuke – dijeron todos al unísono alzando sus vasos, y aunque Gaara no lo dijera también alzo su vaso.

La junta continúo un rato más hasta que fueron conscientes de la hora.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto parándose del suelo – esto fue muy divertido.

-Si, tienes razón – afirmó Sakura asintiendo – espero que la hayan pasado bien – luego les sonrió a todos hiperactivamente rascando su nuca.

-¡Fue una noche excelente! – dijo Kankuro alzando los brazos.

-Kankuro tiene razón – dijo Temari – pero mejor ya nos vamos a nuestra habitación.

-Bien – respondió Sakura.

-Bueno, príncipes y princesas, estos humildes sirvientes se retiran a sus aposentos – dijo Suigetsu haciendo un reverencia de manera bromista – y espero no les hayamos faltado el respeto.

-Idiota – comento Temari sonriendo de lado – esto jamás saldrá de aquí, pero me divertí mucho con ustedes – admitió desviando la mirada.

Luego de sonreírse y lanzar unas cuantas bromas todos comenzaron a despedirse y retirarse.

-Vayan sin mi – dijo Sakura al ver que los No Sabaku la esperaban – iré en un rato.

Los hermanos solo se limitaron a asentir y despedirse de la chica emprendiendo su camino.

En ese instante solo Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en la habitación, la chica avanzo hacia la cama y contemplo al pelinegro, el cual no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había sucedido en su habitación mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos Sakura acarició el cabello del pelinegro con cariño, toco cada sedoso, pero sucio cabello. Antes de continuar acerco una silla que estaba contra la pared y se sentó al costado de la cama, desde esta posición pudo contemplar al chico desde más de cerca, esta vez su mano vago por su rostro, acariciando su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, detallo cada centímetro de piel del pelinegro. Tomando las sabanas las tiro para arropar mejor al chico, para luego apoyar sus codos sobre esta y dejar descansar su cara en sus palmas.

-Abre los ojos Sasuke-kun – susurro con anhelo soltando un suspiro.

Quería verlo reaccionar, quería estar ahí para recibirlo con un abrazo gigante y gritarle lo agradecida que estaba. Quería decirle lo valiente que era y cuanto lo apreciaba, pero nada, él chico no despertaba.

Lo estuvo observando un rato más hasta que el sueño le fue venciendo.

-¡Estarás bien! – exclamo efusivamente y con confianza.

Luego soltó un gran bostezo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama quedándose dormida sentada en la silla, el sueño fue profundo, tanto que no fue capaz de despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

….

El sol fue apareciendo colándose por la pequeña ventana de la habitación dándoles en la cara a dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente. El primero en moverse fue el pelinegro quien desorientado comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Sasuke sintió un intenso dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su cabeza le bombeaba y la luz hacia que le molestara la vista. Con dificultad trato de incorporase en la cama, pero el dolor se lo impidió, así que aun recostado se limito a ajustar su vista para saber donde estaba. No le costó mucho diferenciar su habitación, tocio rasposamente y con la vista comenzó a revisar el lugar.

No tardo mucho hasta que su mirada se fijo claramente en la pelirosa que seguía dormida en una incómoda posición.

-Sakura – musito asombrado el pelinegro en voz baja.

Paso su mano por su cabello con extenuación, soltó un gruñido al sentir el dolor que recorría su cuerpo y al intentar moverse sintió que se desvanecería. Rendido por su incapacidad permaneció recostado y tras un quejido se mantuvo observando a la pelirosa, quien respiraba pausadamente y su expresión denotaba tranquilidad. Una sensación en el estomago le hiso a Sasuke sentirse raro e incomodo por estar mirando a la chica así que quito su mirada y la enfoco en el techo, trato de despejar su mente tratando de recordar como había terminado así, pero un balbuceo de parte de Sakura lo obligo a volver a enfocar su atención en ella.

-Abre los ojos…Idiota – masculló la pelirosa aun dormida, Sasuke pudo notar que al decir eso su expresión relajada se transformo en un ceño fruncido – Maldito Uchiha – volvió a murmurar haciendo que Sasuke soltara un media sonrisa incrédulo.

Estaba sorprendido de que la chica en sus sueños pensara en él, y más aun le asombraba el hecho de que se había quedado dormida junto a él, probablemente en su visita se le paso la hora, pero de cualquier forma se había quedado ahí, había estado ahí y eso significaba mucho.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron esfumados cuando la pelirosa comenzó a moverse de su posición, soltó un gruñido y se revolcó tal cual cachorro. Sasuke trato de buscar la postura mas adecuada para cuando la chica lo mirara, incluso pensó en hacerse el dormido, pero ella no se lo creería, así que simplemente neutralizo su rostro y se mantuvo lo mas derecho posible.

Sakura se irguió en su silla y alzo los brazos estirándose a la par que soltaba un bostezo, una vez que se restregó los ojos fue capaz de abrirlos dirigiendo su vista hacia Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun – susurro con expresión de asombro al ver que el chico estaba despierto - ¡Sasuke-kun!

Cegada por la emoción no puso reparo en sus actos, simplemente salto de su asiento y se lanzo sobre Sasuke abrazándolo y apoyando su rostro en el cuello del chico, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, el agarre aumento y el calor que irradiaba Sakura inundo el cuerpo del chico. La pelirosa lloraba desconsoladamente como si su cuerpo no aguantara sus propias emociones, trataba de gesticular palabras pero estas eran ahogadas por las lágrimas que constipaban su garganta.

-Princesa – susurro Sasuke bajo su asombro, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir y aquella palabra solo logro que la chica lo apretara con más fuerza.

-¡Sasuke, no sabes lo preocupada que estabas! – exclamaba la chica sin cambiar su posición.

-Sakura-san, cálmese – dijo logrando que después de unos segundo Sakura comenzara a alejarse lentamente.

-Tonto, pensé que no despertarías en un buen tiempo – dijo la chica con voz gangosa cuando se calmo y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

-El golpe no fue tan grave – dijo el chico con tono arrogante retomando su acostumbrada actitud.

-Idiota, y yo aquí preocupándome – dijo sonriendo y dándole un golpe al chico en el pecho, pero se arrepintió al ver la mueca de dolor que coloco el pelinegro - ¡lo siento! – se disculpo agitando las manos frente de si mostrando arrepentimiento.

Sasuke inhaló profundo calmando su dolor y luego de toser se repuso, Sakura lo continuaba mirando con una sonrisa, su mirada reflejaba alivio y calma. Al ver que Sasuke trataba de desviar su vista hacia cualquier parte evitándola se dio cuenta que lo incomodaba y sonriendo con hiperactividad se paró de su asiento.

-Llamaré a alguien para que te venga a revisar – dijo la chica estirándose con flojera.

-No, será mejor que le diga a Naruto que vaya – discutió el chico sin cambiar su expresión seria – si va usted descubrirán que estuvo aquí.

-¡Tan inteligente que eres! - exclamo la chica sonriéndole divertida ante lo cual Sasuke gruño – Bien iré por el rubio

Sakura camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de siquiera pensar en salir volteo y vio al pelinegro con un mirada intensa que incomodo rápidamente a chico.

-Sasuke-kun, muchas gracias fuiste muy valiente – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. Sasuke no supo que decir, abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

Luego de guiñarle el ojo Sakura desapareció por la puerta.

-Hmp, niña tonta – musitó Sasuke cuando estuvo solo, su tono era arrogante, quitándole cualquier importancia al asunto.

Pero si había algo que el pelinegro tenía muy claro, a pesar de su actitud, era que si fuera necesario lo volvería a hacer…volvería a salvar a la princesa.

 _ **...Próximo capitulo: Cambiando roles**_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Comenzaré a dejar al final los nombres del siguiente capitulo para que se hagan una simple idea de lo que podría pasar.**

 **Si encontraron errores e inconsistencias en algunos párrafos pido perdón, pero es que siempre termino de escribirlos muy tarde y debo subirlos porque mañana ya no tendré tiempo. Espero les haya gustado y ya deseo saber sus opiniones.**

 **Agradecer sus comentarios porque son muy lindos, me hacen feliz y le dan sentido a todo esto**

 **Besos mi gente, les deseo lo mejor**

 **Les dejo el link de mi nuevo fic para que se den un vuelta por ahí :)**

s/11769909/1/Ap%C3%B3yate-en-mi-Uchiha


	7. Cambiando roles

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno me paso por aquí luego de un largo tiempo de no actualizar ninguno de mis dos fic, eso fue por dos importantes razones:**

 **1.- Entre a mi segundo año de Universidad, yo estudio Gastronomía Internacional, para quienes no saben, al igual que la escritura es otro formato de arte que amo con pasión, así que me demanda mucho tiempo.**

 **2.- Termine con mi relación de mas de dos años, el dolor que hay en mi corazoncito es enorme y cuando salgo de la cocina no me quedan ni ganas ni motivos para salir de mi casa o de mi cama, así que aquí estamos...pasándola.**

 **Espero este capitulo les guste, aunque no fue hecho con la misma motivación ni con el mismo amor de los anteriores.**

* * *

Cuando la princesa se lo pidió Naruto fue en busca de alguien que revisara el estado de Sasuke, él chico ya estaba mejor, pero tendría que llevar por algunas semanas el brazo enyesado y toda la zona desde el hombro con vendajes. Los médicos le había dicho que ya podía levantarse de la cama y esa fue la mejor noticia para Sasuke, el cual solo quería salir de esa maldita habitación.

Sakura por otra parte comía su desayuno a toda velocidad, sus padres y la familia No Sabaku la miraban horrorizados como metía comida por montones a su boca.

-Sakura, cálmate – le dijo su madre con una mueca de asco – terminaras por vomitar.

-Cállate mamá – respondió la chica con la boca llena haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la mujer.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, querida? - pregunto el rey Dan bebiendo de una copa de vino.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación – respondió la chica sin despegar la vista de su plato dando otro gran bocado. A pesar de lo dicho ya tenía muy claro que lo que realmente quería era correr a ver a Sasuke.

-Hija entiendo que estés molesta por tu castigo, pero entiende que no me dejaste otra opción – dijo Dan con angustia.

-Oh no te preocupes, lo entiendo, sin resentimientos – respondió la pelirosa sin mayor interés.

Ambos padres se miraron sorprendidos, ese sería el momento más razonable en el que Sakura podría haber aprovechado para atacarlos.

-Vaya Dan, tu hija es más madura de lo que parece – comento el rey Rasa con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto señor – dijo Sakura colocando una tono de ternura – me extraña que lo dudara – luego soltó una gran carcajada ante lo cual Temari y Kankuro sonrieron disimuladamente – lo siento rey Rasa – se disculpo secando unas inexistentes lagrimitas.

La pelirosa termino de beber su jugo y se paró de su asiento.

-Bueno, ya me voy – dijo caminando tras los asientos de los demás. Tras su paso aprovecho de revolverle los cabellos a Gaara, ante lo cual el chico gruño. Y finalmente antes de irse retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se apoyo en el hombro de Rasa – Sabe señor Rasa, si usted cree que yo soy madura, déjeme decirle que tiene a unos hijos realmente maduros y refinados – comento dirigiéndoles una mirada amigable a los chicos.

El hombre se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la niña, pero luego les envió una mirada de orgullo a sus hijos quienes quedaron atónitos.

-Gracias, Sakura – respondió el hombro sonriendo con orgullo – me alegra escuchar eso.

-Que bien – dijo la chica con simpleza para luego seguir su camino.

Nuevamente los pasos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos, ya que cuando se dispuso a salir del gran comedor a este entro Sasuke acompañado de Naruto, quien servía como apoya para que Sasuke no fuera a caer si se debilitaba.

-Sasuke-kun – susurro Sakura sorprendida. Sasuke la miro directamente a ella y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Princesa – dijo en respuesta. Sakura corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo al igual como lo hacía Naruto.

-Ven, siéntate – dijo la chica guiando al pelinegro hasta el comedor sentándolo en uno de los lugares.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, Sakura esperaba los quejidos de sus padres diciéndoles que cometía una aberración al sentar a Sasuke en el gran comedor, pero ambos guardaron silencio.

Sasuke se sentía sumamente incomodo, fuera de lugar y solo quería que Naruto lo ayudara a levantarse para salir de ahí, pero el rubio idiota estaba ocupado saludando disimuladamente a los hermanos No Sabaku.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada a lo cual Sasuke solo asintió serio.

-Joven Uchiha – hablo el rey Dan – espero se encuentre mejor.

-Hmp – musito el pelinegro en respuesta.

-La verdad es que mas que desearle un mejora quisiera agradecerle – dijo Dan ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Sasuke quien lo miro sorprendido – si usted no hubiera sido tan valiente quizás en qué estado estaría mi hija en estos momento y eso es algo por lo cual estaré eternamente agradecido.

Sasuke no supo que responder, cuando el actuó en defensa de la pelirosa jamás busco ser un héroe reconocido ante los ojos del rey, él simplemente actuó.

-Mi esposo tiene razón, mocoso – hablo esta vez Tsunade inclinándose en su silla – gracias – dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No es necesario que digan todo esto – dijo Sasuke siendo cortante – yo solo hice mi trabajo.

-Pues al parecer eres un sirviente digno de la realeza – habló el rey Rasa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada queriendo salir de ahí, lo que menos quería era ser el simplón de la realeza, él aun tenía dignidad.

-Ya déjenlo – interfirió la pelirosa – si de verdad le quieren agradecer mejor sírvanle comida, desde ayer que no come nada.

-Bueno Sasuke, hoy nos acompañaras en la mesa – dijo el rey haciéndole una señal a un empleado – tráiganle de comer.

-¿Y Naruto también se puede quedar? – se apresuró a preguntar Sakura.

-¿A Naruto también lo pateo un caballo? – pregunto el rey Dan divertido.

-¡Oh señor, yo seria capaz de recibir la patada de un dinosaurio por su hija! – exclamo el rubio alzando su puño ante lo cual el rey soltó una carcajada.

-Ya que, toma asiento – accedió el hombre resignado, pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke, y Naruto sin esperar más se sentó al otro lado de la pelirosa, a su otro costado estaba Gaara a quien el rubio saludo energéticamente agitando su mano, Gaara por su parte sonrió de lado y desvió la vista.

Una nueva tanda de platos llegó sirviéndoles a Naruto y Sasuke a la vez que le dejaban una malteada a Sakura. Todos continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente, pero Sakura pudo notar que Sasuke tenía problemas ya que su brazo dañado era el derecho y no le era nada fácil manipular los cubiertos con solo la mano izquierda.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo la chica quitándole los cubiertos al pelinegro.

-Yo puedo – corto el chico con molestia.

-Oh claro, dime ¿siempre comes por los codos? – bromeo Sakura ignorando las quejas del pelinegro.

A regañadientes y luego de varis intentos por parte de Sakura, Sasuke acepto que le diera de comer.

-Oye Dan – susurro Tsunade a su marido sin que los demás se dieran cuenta – creo que sería más digno contratarle a Sakura un guarda espaldas personal que este esclavo, sería menos comprometedor – comento preocupada.

-Ay mujer, solo mira como tu hija sonríe – respondió el hombre también en un susurro mirando a Sakura conversar con los dos sirvientes – solo disfrútalo.

Tsunade volteo a ver a su hija y suspiro, la niña se veía tan feliz, nunca había visto a su hija tan compenetrada y social con alguien de su misma edad. Solían tener lejanas visitas desde otros reinos donde las princesas compartían con Sakura, pero ella siempre terminaba quejándose de ellas. Y la vio ahí, tan tranquila, tan cómoda hablando con el rubio y el pelinegro, hasta los hermanos No Sabaku se habían unido a la plática y no pudo ejercer ningún prejuicio ante eso, es más, no podía pedir mejor regalo.

-¡Que comida mas deliciosa! – exclamo Naruto cogiendo comida de todos los recipientes ante él – Shikamaru y los demás morirán de envidia – decía entre risas.

-¿Dónde están los chicos a esta hora, Naruto? – pregunto Sakura luchando porque Sasuke abriera la boca para darle de comer.

-Limpiando los establos, de seguro – respondió el chico con la boca llena.

-¿El flojo de Shikamaru hace algo? – se burlo Temari.

-Que interesante que recuerdes tanto a Shikamaru – bromeo Kankuro mirándola de forma insinuante.

-¡Cállate idiota! – Exclamo la rubia molesta.

-¿Quién es Shikamaru? – interrogó Rasa

-Nadie, papá – se apresuro a contestar Temari, haciendo que la tensión cayera en el lugar

-Oye Rasa, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina? Ya que te vas hoy será mejor cerrar el tratado cuanto antes – intervino Dan viendo la incómoda situación en la que habían caído los chicos.

El hombre pelirrojo acepto y ambos reyes y la reina se retiraron dejando a los jóvenes solos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se van hoy? – interrogo Sakura a los hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues es verdad, hoy volvemos a casa - dijo Temari bajando la mirada.

-Pero…pero no me lo dijeron – contesto la pelirosa molesta.

-Sabias que nos tendríamos que ir pronto, Noruega no puede estar sin su rey – dijo Kankuro con mirada comprensiva.

-Justo cuando me empezaban a caer bien, idiotas – dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero – maldición – y en un impulso de ira embutió la cuchara dentro de la boca de Sasuke con fuerza haciendo que este se ahogara.

-Maldición, más cuidado – mascullo Sasuke una vez que logro tragar.

-Lo siento – se disculpo la chica rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa divertida, pero cuando intento darle de comer otra vez el chico se negó – vamos Sasuke-kun, no te enojes.

-Ya no quiero mas – finalizo el chico enderezándose en su silla.

-Si el teme no quiere más yo me lo como – se apresuro a decir Naruto arrebatándole el plato.

-Bueno chicos, ya que se van hoy ¿les gustaría ir a nadar? – Propuesta ante lo cual todos se alarmaron – a la piscina – finalizo riéndose por las expresiones de los demás.

Luego de que los demás aceptaran se pararon y salieron del comedor, a regañadientes Naruto se fue a hacer sus deberes y los demás caminaron hasta la enorme piscina. Mientras los hermanos No Sabaku, incluido Gaara, quien fue empujado al agua, se bañaban junto a Sakura, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una silla amplia, en las cuales se tomaba el sol, junto a la piscina.

Pasado el medio día los hermanos supervisaron que los empleados hicieran como se debían sus maletas y se encontraron con su padre y los reyes en el gran salón de la entrada.

-Ya es hora hijos, el jet está esperando – informo Rasa

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y voltearon para despedirse de los que habían sido sus anfitriones por esos días.

-Fue un gusto tenerlos aquí Rasa, espero que vengan a visitarnos muy pronto – se despidió Dan con una sonrisa amigable – ten, llévate reservas de nuestro mejor vino – ofreció entregándole una elegante caja con botellas en su interior.

-HH. cuidado papá o mamá podría pegarte por sacar de su vino – dijo la pelirosa juguetona.

-¡Cállate, mocosa! – grito Tsunade pellizcando la mejilla de la niña, ante lo cual los demás rieron.

-Fue una extraña, pero placentera estadía Dan, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad – dijo Rasa. Y por primera vez en aquella visita vieron como en el rostro del hombre se dibujaba una sonrisa, mediana y ladeada, pero sonrisa al fin – Y tu niña, eres una extraña criatura que… ansío ver llegar al trono – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura para luego revolverle el cabello.

-Gracias señor – respondió la pelirosa mirándolo fijamente – y no me eche tanto de menos, pronto estaré en su reino – dijo sonriendo hiperactivamente.

-Bueno, eso espero – dijo Rasa para luego volver a su semblante serio – niños los espero en el avión. Tsunade, Dan, adiós – se despidió haciendo una reverencia que fue imitada por los otros dos reyes.

Los hermanos No Sabaku permanecieron viendo a Sakura, quien era acompañada por Sasuke.

-Bueno creo que es el adiós – dijo la pelirosa sobando su nuca y desviando la mirada – No soy muy buena para estas cosas, pero…

Y es que le fue imposible terminar de hablar ya que Temari se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con cariño.

-Esto fueron los mejores días de mi vida, Sakura – dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la pelirosa, encorvada ya que era un poco más alta que Sakura – Gracias.

-Temari… - susurro Sakura, la cual al salir de su asombro devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando la rubia la soltó fue Kankuro quien la tiro hacia el apretándola contra su pecho, ya que le sacaba un cabeza de altura.

-Eres ridículamente especial, Sakura – dijo Kankuro durante su abrazo.

-Y ridículamente hermosa también – bromeo cuando se separo del chico, luego volteo a ver a Gaara el cual se mantenía serio en su posición.

\- Ni sueñes que te daré un abrazo – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos al notar que la chica lo miraba.

-No como crees – respondió Sakura desviando la mirada, pero volvió a fijarse al notar que Gaara le extendía una mano en forma de despedida.

-Fue un gusto, Sakura Haruno – dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada fija en Sakura.

La chica lo miro y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no le importo que los demás la vieran o que Gaara se molestara, simplemente se lanzo sobre el chico envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Tonto amargado – dijo la chica riendo divertida, ante lo cual Gaara se sonrojo, pero trato de esconderlo mirando hacia otra parte.

Los demás rieron ante esto, incluso los padres de Sakura, pero su atención cambio cuando Kankuro se acerco a Sasuke.

-También fue un gusto conocerte, Sasuke – dijo extendiendo su mano al pelinegro, él cual tras un gruñido arrogante le recibió el apretón de mano.

-Adiós Sasuke, cuida bien de Sakura – dijo Temari a la vez que Gaara agachaba su cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Adiós – respondió Sasuke agachando también la cabeza.

-¡Aun tiene muchas patadas de caballo por recibir! – exclamo Sakura dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke, provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico, pero prefirió no decir nada y tragarse el dolor.

Luego de aquello los No Sabaku dijeron el último adiós y subieron a su avión, el cual a los pocos minutos despego elevándose por los aires y perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

-Cuídense, muchachos – susurro Sakura mirando el cielo - ¡bien Sasuke, vamos! – exclamo cambiando por completo su semblante a uno más hiperactivo, mientras entraba nuevamente al castillo.

-Tan poco sensible que es nuestra hija – comento Tsunade a su esposo viendo a su hija acusadoramente. Dan por su parte solo soltó una risa divertida.

Sakura camino junto a Sasuke dentro del castillo, pero ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, Sasuke – dijo tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro – por ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poco – informo viendo al chico fijamente a los ojos colocando los brazos en jarra.

-¿Ah que se refiere? – pregunto con su semblante serio.

-Con ese brazo así no puedes hacer mucho y bueno ya que fue culpa mía solo puedo ofrecerte mis servicios – dijo haciendo una reverencia con humor. El pelinegro la miro sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo, así que volteo el rostro escondiéndolo de la chica.

-No diga tonterías – respondió fríamente.

-No son tonterías – afirmo la chica decidida – está decidido, hasta que mejores, nosotros cambiaremos roles – sentencio acercándose más al pelinegro.

-¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto sin entender a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno, significa que yo seré algo así como tu acompañante, no tan exagerado como lo es tu trabajo, pero te ayudare en todo lo que necesites – sentencio tomando la mano del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera y se alejara dándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

-Haga lo que quiera – dijo Sasuke fríamente dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

Sakura le siguió los pasos esperando como si el pelinegro tuviera algo que decirle, Sasuke por su parte incomodo por la situación apresuró el paso tratando de alejarse de la pelirosa.

-¿Sasuke-kun, necesitas algo? – pregunto a los pocos segundos del camino. Una gota cayó por la nuca de Sasuke, eses seria un largo día.

Por todo lo que restó del día Sakura no paró de molestar a Sasuke con sus preguntas, la intención de la chica por ser atenta colmaba la paciencia del pelinegro.

A la hora de almuerzo, con berrinche incluido, Sakura logro que sus padres le permitieran a Sasuke sentarse nuevamente con ellos en el gran comedor y como antes lo había hecho la pelirosa lo ayudo a comer. En la tarde lo llevo al jardín y sentándolo en un banca mando a que trajeran diversos bebestibles para él, Sakura inclusive lo abanicaba para refrescarlo a pesar de las continuas quejas del chico.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres que te de un masaje? – pregunto en un momento del día, ante lo cual el chico se negó rotundamente

Pero el momento explosivo llego cuando Sakura insistió en ayudarlo a bañarse, eso saco de quicio al pelinegro. Si, estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo el día con la pelirosa, pero por lo general ella estaba ocupada en sus cosas y no captando toda su atención en él.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo quiero ayudarte a quitarte la ropa y ponerte un poco de Shampoo – explicaba calmadamente la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura-san, basta! – Grito el chico exasperado – usted no puede hacer eso.

-Bueno quizás si sea un poco pervertido – reflexiono la chica rascándose la nuca – ¡pero es mi deber contigo!

-¡Pero…Sakura-san...ahh! – Finalizo con un grito de frustración – solo…solo no es necesario.

\- Entonces dime qué puedo hacer – pidió la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke volteo hacia todas partes buscando algo que lo librara de tener a la chica con él en el baño.

-Podría…podría leerme un libro – respondió soltando un suspiro de derrota, luego saco un libro de los estantes del cuarto de Sakura.

-¿Un libro?, ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo tú solo? – cuestiono mirando un libro con aburrimiento, una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del chico ante aquello.

-¡¿Y no era que me quería ayudar?! – exclamo frustrado con la situación.

-Si claro, pero no es como que necesites de tus dos brazos para leer un libro – respondió Sakura tranquilamente. Sasuke desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido - ¿sucede algo? – pregunto al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-Yo…yo no sé leer – confesó avergonzado apretando los puños y sin querer mirar a la chica.

Sakura se le quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego sonrió con cariño.

-Bueno entonces te leeré algo mucho mejor, esto es porquería – dijo tirando el libro al suelo y escogiendo otro del estante - ¡este!

Con el libro ya en sus manos se sentó en uno de los grandes cojines que había en el suelo señalándole el otro a Sasuke para que se sentara.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, hoy te leer…"Un sueño añorado" – anuncio abriendo el libro para comenzar a leer.

Sasuke se sentó en donde se le indico y le prestó total atención a lo que la pelirosa relataba, la historia narraba sobre un humilde joven el cual era muy pobre y luego de pasar por muchas aventuras y desgracias terminaba siendo una persona sumamente respetada. No supo en qué momento la voz de la pelirosa no seguía llegando a sus oídos y sus ojos se perdieron en el color jade de la chica, con su mirada viajo por todo el rostro de Sakura, observando cada mueca y gesto que colocaba al leer, no supo cómo, pero se dejo llevar por un sentimiento que lo atraía a la pelirosa.

Se paró de su asiento y se incoó frente a la pelirosa, ella por su parte paro la lectura al ver la cercanía del chico y se le quedo viendo, esperando que hiciera lo que pensaba hacer. Sasuke acerco su rostro mas al de ella y pudo ver como Sakura ensanchaba mas sus ojos debido a la sorpresa y cuando pensó en hacer lo que nunca en su vida haría, una voz proveniente de su conciencia lo saco de su trance…"es tu princesa"….dijo aquella voz de la razón.

Sasuke reaccionó ante aquello y paró en seco el avance de su rostro hacia el de Sakura. Ella por su parte se le quedo viendo sin mover un solo musculo, no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que el pelinegro pensaba hacer y aceptaba que se decepciono cuando se detuvo.

-Ya debo irme – susurro Sasuke aun cerca de la pelirosa. Sakura asintió levemente y no supo que decir – que descanse…princesa – y antes de pararse con el dedo índice y medio le dio un leve golpe en la frente a Sakura.

-Adiós - susurro ella aun hipnotizada pro la situación.

Sin esperar más Sasuke se puso de pie y a paso veloz abandono la habitación dejando a una Sakura en trace, tendida sobre el enorme cojín.

-¡Maldición! – exclamo la chica desplomándose sobre el cojín deslizándose hasta quedar tendida en el suelo.

Ella no era orgullosa, no era indiferente y mucho menos tonta, jamás se engañaría a ella misma y no iba a negar que desde hace un tiempo venia sintiendo algo por Sasuke.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sasuke se dejo caer sentado apoyado en esta.

-¡Maldición! exclamo el chico golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Él era orgullo, era frio y calculador, pero no era tonto y no se iba a engañarse a él mismo, e invocando a todos los demonios con sus insultos, aceptaba que hace un tiempo venia sintiendo cosas raras por Sakura.

Varios años pasaron luego de aquella situación, nadie excepto ellos dos supieron de lo que sucedió. Sasuke y Sakura mantuvieron la relación más sana que pudieron lograr, ambos consientes de lo que pasaba y a la vez compatibles a la hora de saber cómo actuar, ellos guardaban sus límites, porque después de todo debían seguir cumpliendo sus roles.

Sakura ahora era una hermosa adolecente, próxima a cumplir 16 años. Con el tiempo su cabello había crecido y cuando su madre más se lo alabo ella corrió, tomó unas tijeras y lo corto alborotadamente, así que a pesar de su desarrollo ella seguía luciendo como esa alocada pelirosa de sonrisa hiperactiva.

Sasuke un apuesto y varonil adolecente seguía cumpliendo sus labores de acompañante, con la mirada dura e inexpresiva siempre iba a la sombra de la princesa, los años lo había convertido en una sombra ausente para muchos y el centro del mundo para Sakura, era malditamente apuesto e inteligente.

De esa noche, de la cual nunca se volvió a mencionar, Sasuke reflexionó y concluyó que él había sido el idiota más grande de la historia, había actuado bajo vagos pensamientos que surgían a media noche cuando su mente lo llevaba a pensar en aquella pelirosa, nunca lo volvería a hacer, nunca volvería a poner en peligro su lugar en el castillo y nunca volvería a caer en tan estúpidos y vulgares actos. Pero tal vez aquella tregua que habían entablado aquellos dos corazones estaba a punto de romperse y estremecer el reino.

-En base a estos términos esperamos que nuestras naciones se unan – finalizo el anciano su extenso y denso discurso.

-Sus propuestas me parecen razonables Danzo, pero debo conversar con mi consejo, además ya tenemos convenios con Noruega y Francia – contesto Dan con una postura firme y respetable.

-por su puesto, pero ten en cuenta que es una gran oportunidad para tu país y tu palabra es la que manda – insistió el anciano.

-Oh, entonces tal vez no eres consciente que mi hija Sakura, heredera al trono, está aquí presente – comento complacido dirigiendo la mirada a su hija sentada en la gran mesa, pero al verla su rostro se cayó dos metros directo al suelo.

Sakura, quien estaba presenten en aquella importante reunión por petición de su padre, se encontraba tendida sobre la mesa durmiendo, tenía la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura.

-¡Sakura! – exclamo Dan dándole un leve golpe a la mesa haciendo saltar a la chica.

-¿Qué…que pasa? – Pregunto asustada y aturdida – ay, lo siento papá – se disculpo al comprender la situación – pero te prometo que le preste atención a todo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime qué decisión debo tomar con respecto al reino – cuestiono Dan alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué le va a pasar al reino? – pregunto totalmente perdida. Dan se golpeo la frente con la palma, su hija no tenía remedio, pero ya había anulado en su cerebro molestarse con situaciones como esas.

-Bueno al parecer tiene mucho que hablar y explicar a su gente antes de tomar una decisión rey Dan – dijo Danzo poniéndose de pie - así que por el momento me retiro

-Sí, será lo más apropiado

Todos los presentes se colocaron de pie y conversaron a salir de la gran sala. Dan rápidamente camino junto a su hija y la acompaño a la salida.

-Esperaba que te tomaras esto mas enserio, Sakura – regaño su padre con tono cansado.

-Pero si eso fue lo que hice – respondió la pelirosa haciendo un puchero.

-Seguramente te dormiste a los minutos de empezar.

-Pero papá, estas cosas no son para mí – se quejo arrugando el ceño.

Cuando ambos salieron de la sala Sasuke los estaba esperando apoyado al lado de la puerta y en cuanto lo vio Sakura le hiso un seña para que los siguiera, así que mientras padre e hija seguían su camino él los siguió dos pasos más atrás.

-Hija, tu eres mi única heredera, yo no tengo hermanos o primos para que se hagan cargo del trono y tampoco estaría tranquilo si otro que no fueras tu tuviera mi puesto – explico rogando para que su hija lo comprendiera. Sakura lo miro aburrida y cansada de siempre tener que escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Ya te dije que lo haré, solo tenme paciencia – dijo la chica tras un suspiro.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, solo tómatelo mas enserio y todo estará bien – dijo Dan dándole una sonrisa y una caricia a su hija – ahora ve a prepararte porque tendremos unas visitas.

-¿Visitas? – cuestiono extrañada, pero su padre ya se había perdido por los pasillos.

Una vez solos Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, el chico había crecido bastante y ante los ojos de Sakura se había puesto sumamente apuesto. Ella le sonrió coquetamente, pero él solo se mantuvo inexpresivo. Desde aquella noche años atrás pensó que Sasuke tendría un cambio de personalidad con ella, pero se había equivocado, era incluso más frio que antes, aun así Sakura no se desanimó, sabía que podía ser incomodo para el chico mostrar lo que quizás sentía por ella, lo conocía demasiado bien, Sasuke no era impulsivo, para nada, y si hiso eso fue porque algo tenía que sentir por ella y Sakura se aferraba a esa idea. Ella por su parte dudaba si debía decirle que le gustaba o jugar coquetamente con el Uchiha ya que nunca estarían tranquilos y esa idea era sumamente desalentadora.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – propuso la chica sonriendo.

-Como quiera – se limito a responder el Uchiha. Y acostumbrada a las actitudes de Sasuke, Sakura quedo más que contenta con esa respuesta.

Juntos caminaron por los pasillos, la pelirosa le enviaba miradas furtivas a Sasuke y él al notarlo parecía querer aun mas enfocarse en el piso.

-Hoy la reunión fue muy aburrida – comento Sakura queriendo entablar una conversación.

-Hmp – musito él en respuesta.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? – Insistió aunque sabía que el chico evitaría a toda costa dirigirle más de dos palabras– Sabes, mas tarde podríamos…

-Sakura-san – la interrumpió una sirvienta que los intercepto – al parecer las princesas de Francia y España llegaron antes de lo esperado y el rey quiere que vaya al gran salón inmediatamente.

-Rayos, que aburrido – se quejo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño – bueno, gracias – despidiendo a la sirvienta la cual hiso una reverencia – creo que comeremos más tarde, Sasuke.

-¿Desea que la acompañe al salón? – pregunto el pelinegro con tono frio.

-Claro, estas chicas son muy aburrida. Cuando pequeñas éramos buenas amigas, bueno seguimos siéndolo, pero con el tiempo y la edad se volvieron finas y elegantes…ya sabes algo que no va mucho conmigo – relato con una amplia sonrisa divertida.

-Hmp – volvió a gruñir Sasuke, pero esta vez con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, sabía perfectamente a lo que Sakura se refería.

-Hace años que no las veo.

-Quizás debe tener más paciencia con ellas esta vez – comento el Uchiha serio.

-Si tú me soportas a mí, yo podre con ellas – dijo elevando el pulgar.

Juntos llegaron al Gran salón donde había una gran cantidad de sirvientes y en el centro su padre y su madre les estaban dando la bienvenida a dos chicas que venían con su propia servidumbre.

-¡Sakura! – en cuanto Sakura se acerco una chillona voz demando por ella.

Rápidamente Sakura pudo darse cuenta que la voz era de una rubia de coleta que le había señas y gestos, junto a ella estaba una pelinegra con expresión serena y tímida.

-Ino, Hinata – Saludo Sakura alzando la mano mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ay, Sakura! No sabes cuánto te extrañe – dijo Ino lanzándose sobre la pelirosa estrujándola entre sus brazos.

-Hey, oye no te me pegues – se quejo Sakura tratando de zafarse.

Desde su posición la pelinegra las veía con una sonrisa. Esa sería una larga e incómoda visita para Sakura y ella ya era consciente de aquello.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora

Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero se hace lo que se puede

Adiós :(


End file.
